My Namja is Beautiful
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2pm fanfic; sekuel dari Drama mini parody 2pm He is Beautiful. Apakah benar semua akan berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya setelah kesalahpahaman ini diperbaiki? Siapa bilang pesona Jang Wooyoung bisa diabaikan begitu saja? BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Jang Wooyoung adalah member terakhir yang bergabung dalam grup boyband 2PM. Sekaligus member yang paling imut dengan pipi tembennya yang membuat para member lain gemas untuk tidak bisa tahan mencubit pipi chubby-nya. Bahkan, seluruh member pernah mengira Wooyoung adalah seorang yeoja yang menyamar seperti di drama-drama biasanya. Itu karena selain wajah manis yang ia miliki, tubuh yang paling kecil di antara member lain dan juga kulit putihnya yang seperti susu, membuat ia tampak cantik. Terlebih jika Wooyoung diberi tambahan sedikit polesan make up yeoja dan juga menggenakan drees indah, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja cantik di antara namja-namja tampan dalam boyband 2pm.

Karena sebuah kesalah pahaman yang tidak disengaja. Ketika para member lain mengintip Wooyoung yang sedang membuka perban putih yang mengelilingi sebagian dadanya, dan juga karena kepabbo-an Taecyeon yang mempengaruhi member lain dan berkata "Ommo! Wooyoung ternyata yeoja! Seperti dalam drama-drama itu!" membuat sebuah masalah baru diantara member 2pm.

Sejak saat itu, mereka semua mengira bahwa Wooyoung benar-benar yeoja, kecuali Chansung yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Wooyoung adalah namja. Tapi karena sebuah insiden tak terduga, Chansung terpaksa harus menunda untuk meberitahukan member lain bahwa Wooyoung adalah yeoja.

Di hari berikutnya, Nichkhun, Taecyeon, Junsu, dan Junho seolah berlomba untuk menarik perhatian Wooyoung, namja manis yang mereka ketahui sebagai yeoja. Dan di hari pernyataan cinta itu pun tiba, entah karena mereka sadar atau tidak, dengan kompaknya mereka menembak Wooyoung di hari yang sama, dengan menggunakan jas yang nyaris sama, dan juga membawa rangkaian bunga yang sama, kecuali dengan waktu yang sedikit berbeda tipis.

Tapi sayangnya, hari yang mereka prediksikan sebagai hari bersejarah dalam kehidupan cinta mereka, hancur total. Begitu mengetahui bahwa Wooyoung adalah seorang namja tulen, dari pengakuan Wooyoung dan juga dari fakta bahwa dada Wooyoung benar-benar datar.

Taecyeon dan Junsu kompak saling berpelukan sambil meringis kecewa dengan kebodohan mereka, sementara Nichkhun meringkuk takut dengan pukulan Wooyoung yang menggunakan rangkaian bunga tersebut.

"Kk-kau yeoja..." gumam Nichkhun antara ragu dengan tidak, juga dengan sebuah harapan bahwa Wooyoung adalah yeoja, karena Nichkhun sendiri sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada namja manis tersebut.

"Aku namja! Namja!" gertak Wooyoung kesal sambil memukuli Nickhun dengan rangkaian bunga. Ia sungguh marah karena selama ini ternyata hyung-nya itu mengira dia adalah yeoja. Karena itukah selama ini Nichkhun perhatian padanya dan memperlakukannya begitu manis? Dalam lubuk hati Wooyoung, dia merasa sangat kecewa.

Belum sempat Wooyoung meredakan kekesalannya dan ingin mencari udara segar di luar sana. Dia kembali dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Junho di depan gerbang villa mereka, menghadang Wooyoung dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang juga sama.

Dan dengan memasang wajah serius, Junho dengan bodohnya malah berkata lantang. "Tak peduli kau namja atau pun alien dari luar angkasa. Aku menyukaimu!"

'JDEER!'

Wooyoung tak bisa kesal lagi lebih dari ini. Aissh! Jinjja! Tak bisakah ia hidup tenang dengan dikelilingi namja-namja yang normal? Ringisnya dalam hati.

Tapi, apakah benar semua akan berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya setelah kesalah pahaman ini diperbaiki? Akankah perasaan jatuh cinta dengan sosok Wooyoung bisa hilang begitu saja hanya karena mengetahui kenyataan kalau Wooyoung adalah namja?

Siapa bilang pesona Jang Wooyoung bisa diabaikan begitu saja?

This story love of 'My Namja is Beautiful' the begin

* * *

**My Namja is Beautiful **

**By Jang Aya**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: 2pm Drama mini Parody He Is Beautiful!

**Main Pairing: **Khunwoo / Khunyoung, ChanHo / ChanNuneo, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana. =.='

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini keluarga kecil 2pm –kalau tidak mau dibilang keluarga besar karena tidak mencangkup seluruh jajaran JYPEntertaiment– akan pindah asrama. Dulu asrama 2pm yang berada di villa tenang di pinggir kota Seoul, kini berpindah ke sebuah apartement di tengah kota Seoul, dengan tempat yang begitu strategis dan juga begitu rahasia dari para penggemar 2pm yang semakin membludak jumlahnya.

Selain memiliki keuntungan, yaitu jarak antara apartement dengan gedung JYPEntertaiment yang semakin dekat, memudahkan mereka melancarkan segala aktifitas mereka. Apartement yang tidak sebesar villa yang dulu itu, juga memiliki sedikit kerugian. Salah satunya mereka yang dulunya masing-masing memiliki kamar, harus rela berbagi kamar karena dalam apartement itu hanya menyediakan tiga kamar tidur yang cukup besar. Itu artinya, mereka harus menentukan roommate mereka untuk berbagi kamar tidur.

Semenjak insiden tempo hari lalu, di mana para hyung-nya itu secara terang-terangan menembak Wooyoung, membuat namja chabby itu sedikit jaga jarak dari mereka. Meski semua kesalah pahaman itu sudah terselesaikan, tapi tetap saja Wooyoung merasa sedikit risih jika mengingat kembali kejadian memalukan itu.

Satu-satunya member yang membuat Wooyoung merasa nyaman saat ini hanyalah Chansung, maknae besar mereka. Meski kadang terlihat sedikit idiot jika berhadapan dengan namanya makanan, namun namja tinggi itu sebenarnya sangat asik untuk diajak bercanda dan bermain. Lagipula, satu-satunya member yang tidak mengatakan cinta pada Wooyoung tempo hari lalu itu, hanyalah Chansung, karena sejak awal dia memang sudah tahu kalau Wooyoung benar-benar namja.

Saat pembagian kamar di apartement baru mereka. Wooyoung benar-benar berharap dia akan kebagian kamar bersama Chansung. Coret jauh-jauh nama ketiga hyungnya itu, Junsu, Taecyeon dan Nichkhun. Apalagi yang namanya Junho. Namja sipit yang tingginya sama dengan Wooyoung itu bahkan terlihat lebih aneh dari ketiga hyungnya tersebut (menurut Wooyoung). Bayangkan saja, betapa nekat dan tanpa adanya keraguan Junho tetap menyatakan cinta pada Wooyoung meski ia sudah tahu kalau Wooyoung adalah namja. Oh, yang benar saja!

"Supaya adil, bagaimana kalau kita menentukan roommate masing-masing dan juga kamar dengan cara kai-bai-po (batu-gunting-kertas)?" saran Taecyeon. "Call?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, semuanya pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak ada salahnya dicoba, "Call!" balas mereka beruntun dan nyaris secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Wooyoung mendengus. Menyadari cara kai-bai-po dalam pemilihan roommate kali ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan baginya, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat merugikan. Lihat saja hasil pembagian roommate itu sekarang.

Pertama, Taecyeon dengan Junsu. Mereka memang sudah akrab sejak awal training, sehingga reaksi keduanya terlihat begitu senang; menyambut roommate mereka dengan saling berpelukan sambil tersenyum.

Roommate kedua, Nichkhun dengan Chansung, reaksi keduanya tidak beda jauh dengan Taecsu, mereka saling memandang dan Nichkhun merangkul pundak Chansung sambil saling melempar senyuman.

Dan sisanya, sudah pasti roommate terakhir Wooyoung bersama Junho, yang malah mendapatkan reaksi changgung di antara keduanya. Terlebih Wooyoung. Padahal nama Lee Junho sudah menjadi daftar nomor satu yang ingin ia jauhi di antara para member 2pm lainnya. Tapi kenapa? Namja sipit itu malah menjadi roommate Wooyoung kali ini? Untuk kesekian kalinya, Wooyoung mendengus kecewa, tanpa sadar dengan adanya sepasang mata yang terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Junho menyerngit heran melihat tingkah aneh Wooyoung.

Namja yang lahir dalam naungan rasi bintang taurus itu sedang merunduk ke lantai sambil menempelkan lakban merah di sepanjang lantai keramik putih di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut dan berjalan mundur, membuat sebuah garis merah dilantai yang mebagi dua ruangan tersebut. "Aku sedang membuat pembatas," jawab Wooyoung sambil berdiri dan melihat 'hasil karya'nya.

"Pembatas?" ulang Junho tak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang, garis merah di lantai ini akan menjadi pembatas dalam kamar kita." Wooyoung berkacak pinggang, berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Bagianmu sebelah sana," ia menunjuk Junho yang juga berdiri di sisi ranjang yang satunya lagi. "Dan bagianku yang sebelah sini. Tidak ada yang boleh melewati garis pembatasa ini, itu peraturannya," klaim Wooyoung seenaknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Juho sempat cengo dibuatnya. "Yach! Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" sungutnya tak terima.

"Kau Lee Junho 'kan?" jawab Wooyoung enteng sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar menunjukkan raut aegyo-nya, membuat niat Junho untuk menjitaknya karena kesal, urung seketika.

"Aissh!" Junho mendengus kesal. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu di hadapanku."

"Apa?" tanya Wooyoung ta mengerti.

"Tingkahmu itu benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja yang khawatir dengan roommate-namjanya. Kau pikir aku akan menyerangmu tiba-tiba jika kau terlelap nanti malam, hah? Jangan becanda. Aku tidak mungkin bertindak senekat itu, meski aku memang tertarik denganmu."

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Junho membuat wajah Wooyoung kembali mengeras. "Yach! Lee Junho! Beberapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku namja tulen!" dekalarasinya dengan lantang sambil menepuk dadanya yang sengaja ia busungkan ke depan.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," sebuah smirk tampil dari belahan bibir sexy Junho. Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekati garis merah di lantai, bermaksud mendekati Wooyoung.

"Bb-berhenti di situ!" cegat Wooyoung panik sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Kau tidak boleh melewati garis pembatas yang sudah kubuat." tunjuknya pada garis lakban merah yang tertempel di lantai. "Atau aku akan–"

"Akan apa?" tantang Junho, kembali mengambil langkah mendekat. "Memangnya kau berani apa denganku? Saat aku dan Chansung memutuskan untuk tidak memanggilmu hyung saja kau tak pernah marah dengan kami. Jadi untuk apa aku takut denganmu?" Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bagi Junho untuk menggoda hyung-nya satu ini yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu. Dia mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah panik Wooyoung yang tampak begitu lucu, menggelitik perutnya.

"Bb-beraninya kau–" Wooyoung sendiri bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Ia segera mengambil tindakan, meraih bantal di ranjangnya dan melemparkannya keras pada Junho. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" desisnya kesal, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka, tak lupa ia membanting pintu kamar itu dengan keras menyalurkan kekesalannya.

Junho terkekeh melihat kepergian Wooyoung. Ia lalu memeluk bantal guling yang tadi dilemparkan Wooyoung ke arahnya. "Dia benar-benar manis seperti yeoja," gumamnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Taecyeon dan Junsu sama-sama terkejut mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu yang begitu keras berasal dari salah satu kamar dalam apartement mereka. Keduanya lalu mengalihkan perhatian dari tv di hadapan mereka pada Wooyoung yang melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Raut wajah Wooyoug terlihat begitu kesal. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan apartement sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sempat berpapasan dengan Chansung yang baru datang dari supermarket.

"Mau kemana Wooyoung-ah?" tanya Chansung.

Wooyoung membuka pintu. "Mencari udara segar!" ketusnya lalu kembali membanting pintu apartement mereka, membuat Chansung tersentak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Wooyoung. "Ck ck ck, jika dia benar-benar yeoja, dia terlihat seperti dalam masa menstuarasi. Tak pernah kulihat ia semarah itu."

Taecyeon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ah, tapi hyung. Mungkin Wooyoung benar-benar yeoja, dia hanya melakukan operasi untuk menghilang lemak di dadanya." Dan sebuah jitakan 'indah' mendarat di kepalanya. "Auhh, appo hyung." protesnya.

"Berhenti membuat spekualasi aneh. Sudah cukup kau buat kita heboh dengan insiden 'pernyataan cinta' bulan lalu itu," cibir Junsu. "Yach! Kenapa kau menggantikan channel tv-ku. Aku belum selesai nonton kungfu panda, Taecyeon-ah."

"Masih iklan hyung, masih iklan. Kita nonton Tom and Jerry aja dulu."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Mana ada iklan kalau aku sedang memutar dvd. Dasar pabboya!" sungut Junsu, merebut remote tv dari tangan Taecyeon.

"Ah hyung! Mengalah sedikit dengan dongsaengmu ini."

"Donsaeng apanya, kau bahkan lebih terlihat seperti kakekku daripada dongsaengku. Lihatlah, panda gemul itu terlihat lebih lucu dari kucing nakal yang sering kau bangga-banggakan itu. Benarnya–Gyaaaa! Yach! Aa-apa yang kau lakukan? Ah! Hahahhaaha... henti...kan...hahahaha..." Junsu tergelak sambil menggeliat di atas sofa panjang dengan Taecyeon yang terus mengerjainya, menggelitik kedua sisi tubuh Junsu sambil nyengir lebar.

"ah-hahhaha... a-aku akan... membunuh-hahah-mu setelah ini hahaha..." ancamnya di sela gelak tawa yang begitu menggelikan.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Taman kecil yang memang disediakan di halaman belakang gedung apartement tersebut, menjadi tempat tujuan Jang Wooyoung untuk mencari udara segar. Bulan mei di musim semi ini sungguh bersahabat, membuat Wooyoung tak perlu repot kembali mengambil jaket tebal (jika musim dingin) ataupun tak memberanikan keluar ruangan jika musim panas. Hanya dengan kaos berwarna biru bergaris horizontal putih dan lengan panjangnya ia naikkan sebatas bawah sikunya, sedangkan bawahannya menggunakan celana panjang poy putih juga sandal santai biasa. Tanpa tambahan apa-apa, toh, dia hanya ke taman terdekat bukan.

Siang ini taman kecil itu terlihat lenggang. Wooyoung berjalan santai sambil sesekali menghirup udara sejuk dari beberapa pohon dan tumbuhan yang ia lewati. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersantai di salah satu bangku di sudut taman tersebut. Menghempaskan pantatnya di sisi bangku kayu itu tanpa menghiraukan namja yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sampingnya. Tak sadar, kalau namja yang duduk bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada itu adalah namja yang ia kenal. Wajar saja, namja itu nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan topi merah, kacamata hitam, dan juga syal hijau tua yang mlilit di lehernya sekaligus mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang benar-benar lupa?" sindir namja itu, menyadarkan Wooyoung.

"Apa?" Wooyoung menoleh sambil menyerngit heran.

Namja itu menghela nafas, lalu menarik turun syal-nya sampai bawah dagu. "Ini aku."

"Khun-hyung?"

"Ndeh. Mana penyamaranmu?"

"Untuk apa? Ini kan dekat dengan apartement."

"Justru itu. Apa kau mau jika salah satu hottes tak sengaja lewat di sini dan melihatmu berpakaian santai begini, mereka akan segara tahu di mana apartement baru kita."

"Ah," Wooyoung mengangguk kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya menyadari kecerobohannya. "Mianhe hyung. Aku hampir lupa kalau kita sudah berada di tengah kota, jadi tidak bisa sembarangan yah?"

Nichkhun mendengus. Ia lalu menarik lepas syalnya, "Kau gunakan saja punyaku." dan ia menyodorkannya pada Wooyoung.

"Tt-tunggu dulu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih punya topi dan kacamata. Setidaknya kau juga tutupi sebagian wajahmu." Nichkhun pun mengalungkan syalnya itu sendiri pada leher Wooyoung.

Wooyoung memegang syal yang mengelilingi lehernya itu. Aroma lotus khas namja thailand tersebut seketika menyeruak masuk dalam penciumannya. Membuat Wooyoung tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut menikmati aroma khas tersebut. "Gomapta..." ucapnya seraya menatap Nichkhun tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Kau..." Nichkhun memandang Wooyoung dengan tatapan tak percaya. "...jeongmal kyopta (sangat manis)," gumam Nichkhun tanpa sadar, disusul dengan telinganya yang terasa memanas akan ucapannya sendiri.

Tiga detik waktu yang dibutuhkan Wooyoung untuk mencerna ucapan pelan hyungnya, membuat seluruh aliran darahnya berdesir naik dan memanasi wajahnya. Wooyoung ikut merona mendengar pujian sekaligus melihat telinga merah Nichkhun, pertanda kalau namja itu sedang grogi.

Malu. Wooyoung memilih untuk cepat menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan juga menaikkan syal yang melilit lehernya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Aa-aku kembali ke apartement duluan." ia segera berdiri.

Tetapi lengannya sempat diraih dan ditahan oleh Nichkhun sebelum Wooyoung sempat melangkahkan kakinya. Sebuah perasaan gugup tiba-tiba melanda Wooyoung kala itu juga. Dengan enggan ia menoleh ke belakang. "W-waeyo hyung?"

Pandangan Nichkhun menjalar dari bawah kaki Wooyoung menuju atas kepalanya, seolah meneliti begitu dalam penampilan namja chabby itu. "Kau..." sedikit ragu Nichkhun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya. "...benar-benar namja? Bukan yeoja?" sampai sekarang Nichkhun masih belum bisa percaya dengan kenyataan tersebut. Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh begitu dalam dengan pesona Wooyoung yang dulu ia anggap sebagai yeoja.

Perempatan segitiga siku-siku muncul di sudut pelipis Wooyoung kala itu juga. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah mengeras penuh kekesalah. "Yach hyung! Aku namja tulen!" tegasnya sambil menghempaskan genggaman Nichkhun pada lengannya. Dan namja chubby itu kembali menghentakkan langkah kakinya dengan begitu kesal menjauhi Nichkhun. Moodnya benar-benar berubah drastis setelah itu. Jang Wooyoung menjadi lebih sensitif jika gendernya kembali dipertanyakan.

'_Aissh, Jijja! Memang dari sebelah mananya aku terlihat seperti yeoja?'_ batin Wooyoung kesal.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

"Channie," suara Junho memanggil bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang memasuki dapur, mengalihkan perhatian Chansung dari kantung belanjaannya di atas meja makan.

Maknae besar itu menoleh dan menatap Junho dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Junho-yah, mau makan juga?"

"Ani," Junho menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku hanya mau nanya, kau lihat Wooyoung?"

Chansung mengerjap. "Woooyoung?" tanyanya ulang sekaligus meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Junho mengangguk.

"Dia keluar apartement, katanya mau nyari udara segar."

"Oh..."

"Waeyo?"

"Hah?" Junho melongo, tak mengerti pertanyaan Chansung.

Chansung sedikit mendengus pelan, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memindahkan isi kantung belanjaannya di atas meja, sambil berkata, "Kalau aku tidak salah menyimpulkan, kau terlihat seperti masih menyukainya. Benar kan?" Sedikit ragu Chansung kembali melirik Junho. "Kenapa? Padahal kau sudah tahu kalau dia namja tulen."

"Kenapa?" Junho mengulang pertanyaan Chansung, lebih tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menengadah ke langit-langit, dan sepintas bayangan wajah Wooyoung muncul dalam penglihatannya. Membuat Junho tersenyum lebar dengan sekelabat rona merah di pipinya. "Karena dia manis... " gumamnya pelan.

Chansung yang melihat wajah cerah Junho, ikut tersenyum. "Junho-yah~"

"Hm," jawab Junho sekenanya, tanpa melihat ke arah Chansung dan malah sibuk dengan bayangan Wooyoung.

"Cobalah mengaca saat kau tersenyum seperti itu. Kau pasti akan tahu siapa yang lebih manis."

"Eh?" Junho langsung menoleh, tapi pandangannya malah bertumpu pada punggung Chansung yang sedang membelakanginya, memasukkan bungkusan daging ayam ke dalam kulkas. "Kau bilang apa tadi Channie?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung dari Chansung. Lima detik setelah itu, Chansung menutup pintu kulkas dan menoleh ke arah Junho. "Mau kubuatkan Omurice untuk makan siang?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Junho mengerjap. "Ah, boleh."

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Kim Junsu berkacak pingang sambil terus merutuki kebodohan roommate-nya dalam hati. Ia menatap kesal pada setumpuk buku compusernya yang Taecyeon letakkan di atas lemari. Oke, bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Taecyeon jika buku kesayangan Junsu itu berada di tempat tinggi yang tak bisa Junsu jangkau sendiri. Junsu juga salah dalam hal memanfaatkan kebaikan hati (baca:memperalat) Taecyeon tadi pagi. Di hari pertama mereka menempati kamar ini, Junsu meminta tolong Taecyeon untuk merapikan barangnya dengan alasan bahwa barang Junsu lebih banyak dari barang Taecyeon. Jadi, alangkah baiknya jika Taecyeon juga membantu membereskan barang Junsu agar kamar mereka lebih cepat rapinya.

Dan lihat akibatnya sekarang. Junsu harus berusaha menjijitkan kakinya di depan lemari besar untuk menggapai bukunya, sementara Taecyeon keluar apartement sejak sore tadi, entah kemana, ia tak bilang pada siapapun dan juga tidak ada yang tahu kapan si bodoh itu pulang. "Taecyeon pabbo!" Lagi-lagi Junsu mengutuk roommatenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara berat Taecyeon terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang memasuki kamar mereka.

Junsu tersentak. Entah karena memang dia terlampau kaget, atau karena takut Taecyeon mendengar rutukannya. Junsu malah kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan tahu-tahu jari-jari kakinya yang menjinjit tiba-tiba lemas dan malah membuat badannya limbung ke belakang. "Aa-aah!"

Greeb!

Untungnya Taecyeon cepet tanggap melangkah lebih dekat dan dengan gerakan cepat meraih pinggang Junsu dari belakang sekaligus menahan agar Junsu tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, fuh!" Junsu menghela nafas lega. "Thanks." dan ia langsung berdiri sambil mendekap buku kesayangannya yang sempat ia tarik tadi dari atas lemari.

Sementara Taecyeon, berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang sempat memegang erat pinggang Junsu tadi. 'Kenapa pinggang Junsu terasa lebih kecil dan... ramping?' pikir Taecyeon heran. 'Apa mungkin... Junsu itu adalah yeoja?' dan pemikiran bodoh itu mendadak muncul dalam benak Taecyeon.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya sambil menggeleng kepala cepat.

"Waeyo Taecyeon-ah?" tanya Junsu heran melihat tingkah aneh roommate-nya.

"A-ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu," pamit Taecyeon sedikit gugup dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Junsu menyerngit heran. "Sejak kapan dia harus pamit padaku kalau mau ke kamar mandi?" tanyanya bingung.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sebagian member 2pm sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing, entah sudah tidur atau belum. Kecuali Wooyoung yang masih betah di depan televisi. Ia berbaring menyamping di atas sofa menghadap tv, dengan remote di tangannya yang terus menerus mengganti channel tv yang makin larut makin membosankan programnya. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat, ia menguap lebar, sebutir air muncul di ujung matanya karena rasa ngantuk mulai menghantuinya. Meski begitu, Wooyoung masih enggan untuk berpindah ke dalam kamarnya, di mana mungkin saja Junho menantinya di dalam, yang lagi-lagi membuat Wooyoung selalu merinding jika membayangkan kelaukan namja aneh (menurutnya) bernama Lee Junho,

Suara bantingan kasur di hadapannya membuat mata Wooyoung kembali terbuka lebar. Ia melihat Chansung sedang membenarkan letak bantal di atas kasur yang direbahkan di lantai di hadapannya, ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dan meringkuk memeluk gulingnya.

"Mwo?" sebelah alis Wooyoung terangkat heran. "Kau tidur di sini, Chansung-ah?"

"Ndeh. Dari dulu kan aku memang selalu tidur di luar kamar." Chansung merentangkan tangan panjangnya. "Soalnya kalau tidur di lantai terasa lebih luas tanpa pembatas. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir untuk jatuh dari atas ranjang. Kau tahu sendiri kebiasaan burukku kalau sedang tidur, kan?"

Wooyoung mengerjap. "Jadi... kau memilih tidur di luar dan meninggalkan Nichkhun-hyung yang tidur sendiri di dalam kamar?"

"Ndeh."

Dan sebuah senyuman bahagia mengembang di wajah Wooyoung. Kenapa dia tidak kepikiran sama sekali. Kalau Chansung saja bisa, kenapa Wooyoung tidak?

"Yach. Chansung-ah. Kalau aku juga ikut tidur di sini tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Wooyoung. Ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, sekaligus menghindar dari Junho, tentunya.

Chansung bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap Wooyoung tak percaya. "Kau... juga mau tidur di sini? Menemaniku? Jeongmal?"

"Yah... itu kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"AKU MAU!" Chansung tersenyum lebar dengan wajah berbinar.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Nichkhun terbangun di tengah malam. Panggilan alam ke kamar mandi membuat ia terpaksa pergi dari alam mimpinya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, bayangan seseorang yang berdiri –di depan kamarnya– membelakanginya dalam remang kegelapan apartement mereka, nyaris membuat Nichkhun jantungan. Tapi begitu tahu sosok namja itu adalah Lee Junho, terlihat dari boneka beruang besar yang ia pegang, dan sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada member 2pm lainnya yang memiliki boneka beruang sebesar anak smp selain Junho.

Tepukan pelan Nichkhun di pundak Junho, malah membawa efek kejut bagi Junho. Ia tersentak kaget dan dengan gerakan cepat menoleh, di susul dengan tatapan horrornya. "H-hyung?" ia tampak grogi seperti baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu.

Nichkhun menyerngit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pandangan Nichkhun lalu beralih ke arah pandang Junho tadi.

Ruang santai (tv) apartement mereka yang memang berada tepat di depan kamar Nichkhun. Meski sedikit gelap karena seluruh lampu utama dalam apartement dimatikan, namun pencahayaan dari lampu tidur (kuning) yang terletak di atas rak samping tv, cukup membuat kita tahu ada seonggokan dua namja yang terlelep di atas lantai beralaskan kasur tersebut. Nichkhun terpaksa menajamkan pandangannya untuk mengetahui namja lain yang tertidur di samping Chansung. Setahunya, hanya Chansung yang biasa tidur di depan tv. "Itu–" Nichkhun menunjuk namja yang tampak lebih kecil dari Chansung. "–siapa?"

"Itu Wooyoung," nada bicara Junho terdengar kesal. "Sial. Dia bahkan meninggalkanku tidur sendirian di kamar kami," gerutu Junho dengan wajah mengeras sambil menatap tajam pada dua namja tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Nichkhun kembali menyerngit melihat Junho. Dia saja tidak semarah itu saat Chansung meninggalkannya tidur sendirian. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tidur sendirian dalam kamar, malahan dulu mereka punya kamar masing-masing, jadi kenapa harus semarah itu jika ditinggal tidur dengan roommate mereka di hari pertama menginap dalam apartement ini?

Junho lalu berbalik ke kiri, berjalan dengan malas seraya menyeret boneka beruang besarnya itu menuju kamarnya di sebelah kamar Nichkhun. Meninggalkan Nichkhun tanpa sebuah sapaan pamit, malah dengan sebuah wajah merengut kesal. Belum lagi dengan sebuah bantingan pintu yang terdengar sangat keras ketika ia menutupnya. Membuat Nichkhun kembali tersentak, dan dengan gerakan takut menoleh pada dua dongsaengnya yang mungkin saja akan langsung terbangun gara-gara suara keras tadi.

Chansung langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Maknae besar itu terduduk, tapi matanya masih tertutup rapat, kecuali mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seperti orang bodoh. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi masih dengan mata tertutup, seperti orang yang mengingau dalam tdurnya. Mulutnya bergerak seperti mengunyah sesuatu. Dan di detik berikutnya, Chansung terhempas, berbaring menyamping dengan tangan panjangnya yang manarik selimut Wooyoung di sampingnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai sebatas pundak.

Tubuh Wooyoung yang kehilangan selimut, bergerak gelisah. Posisi tidurnya yang terlentang, kini berbalik membelakangi Chansung dan meringkuk. Raut tenangnya berubah merengut dengan bibir yang mengerucut, beserta bunyi gesekan tumpuan gigi Wooyoung yang terdengar nyaring.

Nichkhun menghela nafas melihat beberapa tingkah dan kebiasaan aneh para dongsaengnya itu ketika tidur. Terpaksa, Nichkhun berbalik kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut yang ia punya lebih dalam lemarinya. Nichkhun tak mau ambil resiko untuk menarik kembali selimut Wooyoung dari tubuh Chansung, maknae besar mereka itu sepertinya memang membutuhkan dua selimut.

Setelah kembali ke ruang santai mereka, dengan gerakan pelan, tak ingin menganggu tidur Wooyoung maupun Chansung, Nichkhun merunduk ke bawah, menutupi tubuh Wooyoung dengan selimut yang ia bawa sampai atas bahu namja chabby itu.

Dalam tidurnya, penciuman Wooyoung masih bisa merasakan aroma lotus menenangkan dari selimut Nichkhun. Namja itu tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Badannya lalu kembali bergerak berbaring terlentang, tanpa tahu kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan wajah Nichkhun yang merunduk di atasnya.

Mata Nichkhun berkedip, tercengang, bahkan ketika berada dalam pecahayaan yang tidak begitu jelas, wajah manis Wooyoung saat terenyum dalam tidur damainya, tidak bisa luput dari pandangan Nichkhun. Bahkan bisa membawa efek mematikan pada jantung Nichkhun yang mendadak berdetak kencang. Aliran darahnya berdesir ke seluruh kepalanya, dan bertumpu di telinganya. Nichkhun yakin, kedua telinganya kembali memanas saat ini.

Entah sengaja atu tidak, pandangan Nichkhun jatuh pada bibir pink Wooyoung, yang tampak begitu tipis tapi mengembang merekah segar berwana merah muda alami. Seolah terlihat begitu yummy jika bibir itu di 'makan'. Nichkhun menelan ludah, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia dihadapkan dengan cobaan seperti ini. Masih jelas teringat ketika mereka dulu tinggal di villa lama, saat Wooyoung tanpa sengaja tertidur di dalam kamarnya, saat itu Nichkhun juga tergoda dengan bibir pink Wooyoung yang tidur di sampingnya. Tapi itu saat Nichkhun masih mengira kalau Wooyoung adalah yeoja, jadi karena itu ia tergoda... benar begitu bukan?

Tetapi, kenapa godaan yang sekarang terasa lebih berat dari yang dulu? Apa mungkin karena yang dulu, jarak mereka tidak sedekat ini? Tapi tetap saja. Nichkhun yang sekarang sudah tahu kenyataan itu sepenuhnya, bahwa, sosok manis yang ia tindihi saat ini adalah namja tulen. Tetapi, kenapa jantungnya masih tetap berdetak kencang?

Pikiran Nichkhun terasa kacau. Pandangan yang tak lepas dari bibir Wooyoung, membuat ia mengenyahkan segala kata 'tetapi' dalam pikirannya. Nafasnya mendadak memburu, bahkan sarafnya seolah bergerak sendiri memimpin tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat. Membidik bibir pink itu dengan bibirnya sendiri yang nyaris menjatuhkan setetes air liur yang menggebu. Lagi-lagi, Nichkhun menelan ludahnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Nichkhun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit lagi, matanya nyaris terpejam.

Tapi mendadak cahaya terang muncul. Seseorang menyalakan saklar lampu utama. Menerangi ruang santai tersebut. Dan sebuah suara yang terdengar mematikan menyadarkan Nichkhun dari hasratnya untuk mencuri ciuman Wooyoung dalam tidurnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" seru Junho keras dengan mata menyalang marah.

Oh. Shit. Sepertinya pangeran Nichkhun harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan ciuman Jang Wooyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

I'm comeback guys~ *melambai semangat bareng JB n JR*

Merindukanku? *mengedip ala Nichkhun#dilempar kaos kaki

Oke, sebelumnya, ada berita buruk (bagiku dan sebangsanya*?*). Ehm, dengan ini, aku ingin menyatakan fic translate 'Skandal Junsu' terpaksa dihiatuskan. Bagi yang gak terima dan mau penasaran dengan ceritanya, langsung ke situs blog author aslinya yah, tapi ya pastinya fic itu dalam bahasa inggris. Mianhe, lain kali aja deh aku lanjutkan translate-nya ya, *memelas dengan tampang aegyo#reader muntah*

Untuk Apartement baru 2pm di sini, setting-nya kayak yang di Haha Mama Show itu yah.

Dan, oh ya, aku tidak janji kali ini bisa update cepat kayak Ultra Lover sebelumnya. *siul2 gaje*

Mohon tuangkan segala pemikiran anda setelah membaca fic ini melalui **Review.** *merunduk sedalamnya*. Baik itu pertanyaan atau pun pernyataan akan author terima sebaik mungkin, asal bukan celaan dengan kata-kata pedas yang menyakiti aya. Gini-gini, biar berwajah malaikat aya tetap manusia biasa, *jiah, wajah malaikat dari mana? Dilihat dari atas Tokyo Tower*

Twitter: (at)aya0430yes

**~AyA~**


	2. Chapter 2: Pertarungan dimulai

Nichkhun menelan ludahnya. Hidung mancungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Wooyoung yang tertidur di bawahnya. Nichkhun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit lagi, matanya nyaris terpejam. Tinggal sepersekian inci lagi bibirnya akan mencapai milik Wooyoung.

Tapi mendadak cahaya terang muncul. Seseorang menyalakan saklar lampu utama. Menerangi ruang santai tersebut. Dan sebuah suara yang terdengar mematikan menyadarkan Nichkhun dari hasratnya untuk mencuri ciuman Wooyoung dalam tidurnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" seru Junho keras dengan mata menyalang marah.

Nichkhun tersentak. Seruan dari sang Emperor tersebut seolah memukul keras kesadarannya sehingga ia cepat menarik diri, berdiri menjauh sebelum Wooyoung benar-benar membuka matanya.

Chansung lagi-lagi terbangun. Tapi kini matanya juga ikut terbuka lebar beserta mulutnya. Maknae itu terduduk, kepalanya lalu mendongak, matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk itu seolah bisa melihat kilatan listrik dalam tatapan tajam Junho pada Nichkhun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia pun menoleh pada Nichkhun, yang tampak sedikit panik melihat gerakan Wooyoung yang bergulir ke samping, meringkuk memeluk gulingnya.

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru datang dari kamar TaecSu. Junsu tiba dengan wajah panik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil celingak celinguk, memastikan tidak ada perampok atau semacamnya dalam apartement mereka. "Yach! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" ia mengulang kembali pertanyaan pada Junho yang masih menatap garang Nichkhun.

"Dia _hyung_!" Junho menunjuk Nichkhun. Dua pasang mata lalu beralih pada Nichkhun. sementara pangeran Thailand itu mendelik tajam pada Junho.

"Aku memergokinya ingin bertindak asusila pada Wo-hmp!"

Nichkhun melompat dan segera membekap mulut Junho dengan tangannya. Ia lalu berusaha menampakkan senyuman wajarnya di antara raut muka paniknya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini hanya salah paham."

Junho hendak memberontak, tapi begitu tatapan tajam andalan pangeran Thailand itu menghujaminya, nyali sang Emperor langsung menciut seketika itu juga. Bagaimana pun Nichkhun tetaplah _hyung_-nya, yang akan tampak sangat menyeramkan bila marah.

* * *

**My Namja is Beautiful **

**By Jang Aya**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: 2pm Drama mini Parody He Is Beautiful!

**Main Pairing: **Khunwoo / Khunyoung, ChanHo / ChanNuneo, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana. =.='

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

**~' Pertarungan dimulai '~**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Suasana sarapan pagi ini terasa begitu canggung bagi Wooyoung. Ia sepenuhnya tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, sehingga dibuat bingung dengan sikap Junho maupun Nichkhun yang tak jarang tertangkap saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

Meski kadang Chansung dan Junsu membuat sedikit candaan di sela-sela sarapan mereka. Aura membunuh dari pangeran Thailand dan sang Emperor seolah tak bisa diabaikan di sekitar mereka. Wooyoung sama sekali tak bisa membantu, ia masih merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan Junho maupun Nichkhun. Sementara Taecyeon, oh jangan tanya. Seperti biasa, ia sarapan dengan mata yang tampak sayu dan wajah yang tampak begitu lelah, seolah ia tidak tidur semalaman. Dan namja tinggi itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sarapan mereka selesai. Kecuali Chansung yang masih asik mengambil beberapa bagian makanan lagi dalam piringnya.

"Emm," Wooyoung memulai setelah keheningan lama di antara mereka. "Kita tidak ada jadwal sampai jam 3 sore nanti kan?" tanyanya. Mata onyx Wooyoung tertuju pada Junsu sepenuhnya, mengabaikan empat pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Junsu mengangguk. "Yup. Kita bebas sampai sore nanti."

Suara derit kursi terdengar bersamaan dengan berdirinya Junho dari tempatnya. "Aku akan pergi ruang latihan dance di gedung sebelah."

"Maw kuwtewwani (mau kutemani)?" tawar Chansung dengan pisang di mulutnya.

Junho terkekeh kecil menampilkan smiling-eyes melihat tingkah si maknae. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Tapi senyuman khasnya itu langsung menghilang begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan Nichkhun. Lagi-lagi Chansung bersumpah dalam hati ketika ia bisa melihat kilatan aliran listrik yang mematikan di antara tatapan membunuh kedua _hyung_nya.

Langkah kaki Junho menuju pintu utama semakin kecil terdengar, dan sebuah bantingan pintu yang keras menutup kepergian sang emperor dari dorm 2pm.

Taecyeon tersentak. Matanya yang nyaris tertutup karena kantuk tadi langsung terbuka lebar dan melihat beberapa piring di meja mereka yang sudah kosong.

Nichkhun berdiri. "Aku ke kamar," tak ada senyuman ramah seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya raut wajah mengeras, karena sang pangeran Thailand memang tak mudah menyembunyikan bad mood yang melandanya.

Lagi-lagi bunyi bantingan pintu dari kamar Nichkhun menyentakkan Taecyeon. Punggungnya yang tadi membungkuk lemas, langsung berdiri tegak. Taecyeon mendesah, sambil menguap kecil ia berjalan linglung meninggalkan meja makan mereka yang juga merangkap sebagai dapur. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, tiga member lain tahu pasti bahwa tujuan Taecyeon adalah ke sofa atau pun ranjang empuk.

Junsu berdiri, mengambil beberapa piring dari atas meja. Wooyoung dan Chansung ikut membantu membersihkan meja makan.

"Kalian lihat?" Junsu memulai sambil meletakkan piring-piring kotor ke wastafel dapur.

Kedua dongsaengnya menatap Junsu dengan innocentnya.

Junsu mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Perang dingin benar-benar dimulai," ujarnya dengan nada prihatin. "Aissh... sangat disayangkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Wooyoung mendekat. Tangannya ikut ambil dalam mencuci piring bersama Junsu. "Apa masalahnya?" tanyanya bingung. "Seingatku, semalam mereka masih terlihat baik-baik saja saat makan malam."

"Itu dimulai sejak lewat tengah malam tadi," Chansung menyahut, mengambil tempat duduk kembali di samping meja makan, dan menatap punggung kedua _hyung_nya yang sedang cuci piring, berdiri membelakangi meja makan.

"Tengah malam?" Wooyoung membeo, semakin bingung.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan kejadian tadi malam," ujar Junsu sambil menyalakan keran air, membasuh piring dari busa sabun. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Khunnie yang mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa sementara ia membekap mulut Junho seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi karena selanjutnya mereka sama sekali tidak mau cerita dan hanya saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain."

Junsu berbalik dan memberikan tatapan menuntut pada Chansung. "Kau yakin tidak melihat apa yang sudah terjadi malam itu?"

Chansung mendesah, "Sudah aku bilang berapa kali _hyung_. Aku tidur malam itu, dan aku hanya bangun ketika Junho berteriak keras saat itu."

"Berteriak?" Wooyoung lagi-lagi membeo tak mengerti.

Junsu dan Chansung sama-sama mendesah lagi melihat Wooyoung.

"_Aigoo_ Woodong-ah," Junsu menatap Wooyoung. "Bagaimana bisa semalam kau tidur begitu tenang seperti orang mati?"

Wooyoung mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar cibiran _hyung_-nya. "Sebenarnya aku cukup sadar mendengar sedikit keributan. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk membuka mata." Wooyoung menghela nafas sambil menunduk. "Aroma dan kehangatan selimut itu membuat aku nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurku," bisiknya pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Junsu yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Wooyoung bisa mendengar bisikan Wooyoung, tapi tidak begitu jelas karena suara keran air pencuci piring.

"_Aniya_, tidak begitu penting." Wooyoung menggeleng cepat. Namun Junsu bersumpah sempat melihat semburat kecil pink di pipi chubby Wooyoung walau sekilas.

Wooyoung segera membasuh tangannya. "Aku akan membereskan kasurku yang berada di ruang tengah."

"Kau belum membereskannya?" kening Junsu mengerut heran.

"Bukannya tadi _hyung_ yang menyeretku ke dapur duluan untuk mempersiapkan sarapan sebelum aku sempat membereskannya?"

Junsu tampak berpikir sebelum ia mengeluarkan tawa serak khasnya yang tampak canggung. "Hahaha…. Kau benar."

"Tch," Wooyoung mendesis. "Tak kusangka _hyung_ seperti kakek tua yang cepat lupa."

"Apa kau bilang?" suara Junsu naik satu okta dengan tambahan aksen Daegu-nya jika sedang marah. "_Yach_! Mr. Jang! Kau sudah berani menghina _hyung_mu, hah?" Junsu hanya bisa berkacak pinggang melihat Wooyoung yang sudah melarikan diri dari dapur dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Mata panda Junsu beralih pada Chansung yang berusaha menahan tawanya. "Berhenti tertawa Chansung!"

"_Ndeh, ndeh. Halrabeoji_."

"_Yach!"_

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi hari ini, Wooyoung mendesah. Dia sudah berdiri di depan kamar Nichkhun, sambil memeluk lipatan selimut Nichkhun. Yah, dia sudah tahu itu milik Nichkhun sejak ia bangun tadi pagi, menemukan selimut asing yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan inisial 'N.B.H' di ujung selimutnya. Belum lagi aroma lotus khas yang Wooyoung kenal betul hanya milik Nichkhun di antara member 2pm lainnya.

Tetapi yang jadi pertanyaan besar adalah, kenapa selimut itu bisa sampai pada Wooyoung? Sebenarnya Wooyoung ingin menanyakan hal itu sejak tadi, tapi seperti yang kita lihat (baca), sarapan pagi tadi tidak berjalan dengan begitu baik sehingga Wooyoung harus sedikit menahan rasa penasarannya.

Dan kini, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Nichkhun-Chansung. Sebenarnya Wooyoung bisa saja minta bantuan Chansung atau pun menitipkannya pada Chansung untuk mengembalikan selimut tersebut yang notaben adalah roommate Nichkhun. Tapi Wooyoung tidak mau, dia ingin mendengar langsung alasan dari Nichkhun mengapa selimut itu bisa sampai pada dirinya? Berbagai praduga dalam pikiran Wooyoung membuat jantungnya mendadak berdetak begitu cepat. Oh ayolah Wooyoungie, ini hanya sebuah selimut. Mengapa kau begitu gugup?

Pintu kamar pun diketuk pelan oleh Wooyoung. "Hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi Wooyoung mengetuknya lebih keras. "Khun hyung?"

Belum ada jawaban.

"Khun hyung? Ini aku–"

Pintu terbuka sebelum Wooyoung mengetuknya lagi. Namja chubby itu sempat tersentak dengan kemunculan Nichkhun di hadapannya saat ia nyaris mengetuk hidung namja baby face tersebut.

Nichkhun mengerjap. "Oh, kau." suaranya terdengar tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang mendadak membuncah mendapati Wooyoung berdiri di depan kamarnya. Memeluk selimutnya di depan dada dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajah malunya di balik lipatan selimut yang sekilas pipi chubbynya tampak memerah. Oh, so cute...

"Ehm." Nichkhun berdehem.

Wooyoung gelagapan. "Ah, itu, ano," oh ayolah Jang Wooyoung. Kau hanya perlu mengembalikan selimutnya. Kenapa kau menjadi gugup?

"Masuklah," Nichkhun bergeser sedikit ke samping. Memberi ruang agar Wooyoung bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sejujurnya Nichkhun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Ia bergerak sesuai instingnya tanpa berpikir dahulu. Menawarkan Wooyoung memasuki kamarnya? Untuk apa? Oh Nichkhun, mengapa pikiranmu begitu blank?

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan–"

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" potong Nichkhun cepat. Lagi-lagi ia berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang lebih dulu. Yah, memang sudah sepantasnya Wooyoung akan bertanya tentang 'kepindahan' selimutnya pada Wooyoung saat ia tidur. Tapi, apa Nichkhun yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur?

Wooyoung tampak berpikir. "Oh, oke," ada sedikit keraguan dalam nada suaranya. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan sekarang Wooyoung? Kenapa harus ragu hanya karena kau memasuki kamar Nichkhun dan Chansung. Benar, ini bukan hanya kamarnya Nichkhun, tapi kamarnya Chansung juga. Bedanya, Chansung sekarang berada di luar asrama, entah kemana. Dan sekarang yang berada di kamar hanya ada Nichkhun dan Wooyoung. Hanya berdua.

Jadi... hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan... 'kan?

"_Michyeossoe_!" bisik Wooyoung sambil menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya yang muncul tanpa alasan.

"Gwencana?" tanya Nichkhun heran.

"Ah.. ndeh, ndeh, gwencana." Wooyoung mengibaskan tangannya ke depan. '_Oh, bagus. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan Uyongie. Dasar pabboya!' r_utuknya dalam hati.

Nichkhun mengusap hidungnya, menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya melihat tingkah Wooyoung yang tampak salting sendiri.

"Ini." Wooyoung menyerahkan selimut itu di hadapan Nichkhun tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Tak ingin ia kembali bertingkah bodoh di luar pikirannya.

Nichkhun mengambilnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat karena Wooyoung tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Bahkan mata onyx Wooyoung tak berani menatap wajah Nichkhun. Hey, apa lantai itu begitu indah dipandang dari pada wajah tampan Nichkhun?

"Hanya itu?" tanya Nichkhun.

Mata Wooyoung bergulir ke atas. Melihat Nichkhun sekilas lalu kembali menatap lantai. "Gomawo," ujarnya pelan sambil sedikit merunduk.

"Lalu?" Nichkhun belum puas.

Wooyoung menghela nafas. "Jadi..." ia memberanikan diri menatap mata coklat Nichkhun. "Kenapa selimutmu bisa ada padaku?"

Nichkhun tersenyum. Senang akhirnya Wooyoung mau menatapnya langsung dan berbicara lebih banyak. "Karena aku meminjamkannya padamu."

Wooyoung mendesah. Bukan jawaban itu yang dia inginkan. "Lalu kenapa kau meminjamkannya padaku?"

"Emm... karena..." mata Nichkhun bergulir ke atas, tampak berpikir. "Karena aku lihat kau membutuhkannya."

Wooyoung memutar bola matanya sambil mendesah. Ia mulai kesal sekarang. "Hyung! Kau tahu bukan jawaban itu yang ku inginkan. Berhenti membuat aku penasaran," rengek Wooyoung sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Nichkhun terkekeh. "Arraso. Aku hanya bercanda." ia berujar sambil mengacak rambut Wooyoung. Nichkhun lalu berbalik, berjalan ke arah ranjangnya untuk meletakkan selimut. "Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Itu karena kau terlihat tegang. Wae?" Nichkhun berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa masih merasa changgung jika berhadapan denganku? Sementara dengan Junsu tadi, kau sudah terlihat lebih akrab?"

Wooyoung terkesiap. Apa arti dari pertanyaannya itu? Apa selama ini Nichkhun diam-diam memperhatikannya? Kenapa ada nada cemburu dalam pertanyaannya barusan? Oh sadarlah Wooyoung, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Itu karena..." ada jeda yang diambil Wooyoung. "Karena kau terlihat begitu menyeramkan saat sarapan tadi."

"Hanya karena itu?" alis Nichkhun berkerut tak yakin.

"Yah. Karena itu. Sebenarnya aku mau menanyakan tentang selimut itu padamu tadi. Tapi kau terlihat dalam bad mood saat sarapan tadi. Aku takut jika aku berbicara padamu saat itu, kau hanya akan menatapku tajam seperti saat kau menatap Junho. Itu terlihat..." Wooyoung sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkannya. "...agak menyeramkan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Nichkhun sambil mengerjap. "Aku tidak menyadarinya," gumamnya dengan ekspresi innocent, entah ia sengaja atau tidak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," tuntut Wooyoung.

"Yang mana?" lagi-lagi Nichkhun bertanya dengan wajah sok polos.

"Hyung! Berhentilah pura-pura tidak tahu," Wooyoung merengek kesal dengan tingkah hyungnya.

Nichkhun kembali terkekeh. Sebenarnya, ia berusaha keras berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat, yang mungkin Wooyoung bisa menerimanya dengan baik dan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang tak bisa ia jawab.

"Begini," Nichkhun memulai. "Tengah malam tadi, aku terbangun karena aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum aku sampai ke kamar mandi, aku melihat–" Nichkhun berhenti. Tidak yakin apa ia harus menceritakan bagian Junho atau tidak.

"Lihat apa?" tuntut Wooyoung.

Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung yang tampak penasaran. "Aku melihat... kau," Nichkhun menunjuk Wooyoung, memutuskan untuk menghilangkan nama Junho dari penjelasannya. "Tidur di depan ruang tv bersama Chansung. Tapi saat itu kau terlihat kedinginan. Karena selimutmu ditarik oleh Chansung. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminjamkan selimutku yang lain. Aku tidak ingin menganggu Chansung. Kau tahu kan? Badannya bahkan lebih besar dariku, dan itu terlalu merepotkan jika aku harus membangunkannya hanya untuk menarik selimutmu itu darinya."

Bayangan ketika Nichkhun menyelimuti Wooyoung saat tidur berkeliaran dalam imajinasi Wooyoung. "Oh, b-begitu," Wooyoung tidak tahu mengapa suaranya terdengar gugup. "G-gomawo." Sekali lagi ia merunduk di hadapan Nichkhun.

"Cheonma," balas Nichkhun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi hyung," Wooyoung melanjutkan. Ia masih memiliki rasa penasaran dengan cerita Nichkhun. "Tadi kau bilang, itu terjadi saat tengah malam 'kan?"

Nichkhun mengangguk. "Ndeh." entah kenapa ia merasa pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin ia hindari akan dikeluarkan oleh Wooyoung.

"Tadi aku juga dengar dari Junsu hyung dan Chansung. Kalau tengah malam tadi terjadi keributan di ruang tengah antara kau dengan Junho. Apa yang terjadi? Kapan tepatnya itu terjadi? Apa itu setelah kau meminjamkan selimutmu, atau sebelumnya?"

Tepat sasaran. Wooyoung benar-benar menanyakan hal itu. Punggung Nichkhun tegang seketika. Dan ia benar-benar ragu untuk menceritakan seluruh kejadian semalam pada Wooyoung. "Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui hal itu?" Nichkhun malah balik bertanya.

"Ah, itu karena..." Wooyoung menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya penasaran saja. Apa pertengkaranmu dengan Junho ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Wooyoung hati-hati. "T-tapi kalau hyung tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa." Wooyoung buru-buru meralat. Takut kalau Nichkhun malah marah padanya karena tak ingin Wooyoung ikut campur masalahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ini sebenarnya bukan masalah yang besar. Ini hanya sebuah..." Nichkhun tampak berpikir. "... kesalapahaman kecil."

"Kesalah pahaman?"

Nichkhun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, waktu aku menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimutku. Junho tiba-tiba datang. Dan dia... dia... sepertinya salah paham melihat aku... dengan... dirimu... yah... begitu... Kemudian, Junho langsung marah." Nichkhun bercerita dengan tidak jelasnya, karena ia sendiri bingung menyampaikan secara rinci pada Wooyoung.

Namun meski begitu, Wooyoung tampaknya sudah mengambil poin utama dari penjelasan Nichkhun yang tampak ambigu itu.

"Hanya karena masalah itu?" tanya Wooyoung sedikit cengo.

Nichkhun mengangguk. "Yeah... Just... it..." Oke, bagian mengenai Nichkhun yang nyaris mencium Wooyoung dalam tidurnya, sebaiknya dihapus saja. Nichkhun tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi kalau Wooyoung mengetahuinya secara rinci. Dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Wooyoung malah makin memburuk.

Wooyoung mendengus keras. Tampak kesal sendiri.

"Waeyo?" tanya Nichkhun makin heran. Seingatnya ia bahkan tidak menceritakan tentang bagian 'nyaris mencium' pada Wooyoung. Tapi kenapa ia sudah tampak begitu uring-uringan.

"Tch, bocah itu," desis Wooyoung menahan kekesalannya sambil melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "Sesekali dia memang harus sedikit diberi pelajaran," tegas Wooyoung sebelum ia melesat pergi ke luar dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Nichkhun yang sempat cengo di tempat.

Ah... apa benar Nichkhun sudah melakukan hal benar?

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Wooyoung sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Lee Junho. Namja itu sudah kelewat dari batas aneh, menurutnya. Lihat saja, punya hak apa Junho sampai harus marah dengan Nichkhun hanya karena hyung-nya itu memberikan selimut pada Wooyoung saat sedang tidur. Setidaknya hanya itu yang diketahui Wooyoung.

Bagaimana bisa Junho langsung marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Memangnya Junho pikir Wooyoung adalah miliknya seutuhnya apa? Hey yach! Mereka hanya sebatas roommate, tidak lebih, bahkan mereka berdua juga tidak begitu dekat. Terlepas dari fakta kalau Junho sangat menyukai Wooyoung, meski ia tahu betul kalau Wooyoung merasa risih padanya.

Pintu latihan ruangan dance itu terbuka dengan kasar. Mata nyalang Wooyoung menatap tajam pada satu-satunya namja yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Lee Junho menghentikan gerakan dancenya begitu mendengar bantingan pintu tersebut. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar dengan smiling-eyes-nya ketika ia melihat pantulan Wooyoung dalam dinding kaca di hadapannya.

"Yo, Wooyoung-ah! Kau datang untuk menyusulku!" riang Junho sambil berbalik. Tak sadar dengan aura gelap yang terpancar dari sosok Wooyoung yang mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Junho kembali berbicara membanggakan dirinya, "Sudah kuduga, pada akhirnya kau akan sadar kalau–"

"YACH!" potong Wooyoung dengan lantangnya, cukup membuat Junho terhenyak dan bungkam dari ocehannya. "Sebenarnya di mana kau meletakkan otakmu itu!" kesal Wooyoung.

Junho menyerngit heran. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan marah tidak jelas begini?" protes Junho ikut kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya cute. "Rasanya aku tidak berbuat salah padamu. Aku juga tidak pernah berselingkuh di belakangmu," tambahnya lagi dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Jika saja Wooyoung bisa. Ia ingin sekali melemparkan daun pintu yang besar dalam ruangan itu ke kepala Junho untuk menyadarkan namja sipit tersebut. Hey yach! Kenapa kata 'selingkuh' mendadak muncul dalam ucapan Junho. Jadian dengannya saja bahkan tidak pernah.

Wooyoung menahan emosinya sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Bagaimana pun Lee Junho tetaplah teman dalam member 2pm.

"Kau?" Wooyoung menunjuk hidung Junho. "Cepat meminta maaf pada Nichkhun-hyung!" pintanya tegas.

"MWO?" mata sipit Junho sedikit melebar. Dari sekian ribu kata, Junho paling tidak suka jika Wooyoung menyebutkan nama Nichkhun di hadapannya. Rival terbesarnya sejak tadi malam, begitulah Junho mengklaimnya secara sepihak. "Untuk apa aku minta maaf padanya?" sungutnya kesal.

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf. Kau sudah salah paham padanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mendegar semuanya dari Nichkhun-hyung."

"Semuanya? Memangnya apa yang sudah ia katakan padamu?"

"Dia menceritakan kejadian semalam. Kau melihat Khun-hyung menyelimutiku dan kau langsung marah besar hanya karena itu? Sikapmu itu sudah keterlaluan Lee Junho. Jangan bertingkah kekanak–"

"Aah! Tahan-tahan dulu!" potong Junho cepat sambil merentangkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Menghentikan ocehan Wooyoung. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Khun-hyung bilang kalau aku marah hanya karena melihat ia menyelimutimu? Benar begitu?" Junho menyerngit.

"Ndeh." Wooyoung mengangguk.

"Sialan, dasar licik," umpat Junho pelan sambil memandang direksi lain, merutuki Nichkhun.

"Yach! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Wooyoung seolah tak terima melihat Junho merutuki Nichkhun.

Junho mendesah. "Dengar Wooyoung-ah. Apa yang Nichkhun hyung katakan padamu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Maksudku, hey, aku tidak mungkin marah besar hanya karena dia memberikan selimutnya padamu."

"Lalu untuk apa kau marah?"

"Tentu saja karena aku melihat dia hampir MENCIUMMU ! !" seru Junho lepas kendali. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat amarahnya kembali memuncak.

"M-mwo? C-cium? Apa maksudmu?" Wooyoung terkejut sekaligus heran bukan main.

"Semalam itu aku memergokinya, Wooyoung-ah. Aku melihat Nichkhun sedang menindihmu. Saat itu wajahnya sudah sangat dekat berada di atas wajahmu. Andai saja aku tidak datang, mungkin ia sudah menciummu saat kau sedang tidur!"

Hening dalam beberap detik kemudian.

Wooyoung terdiam sambil mengerjap lucu menatap Junho yang tampak kesal di hadapannya.

Junho kembali menyerngit "Kau tidak marah?" tanya Junho kemudian melihat reaksi pasif Wooyoung.

"Ahh," mata Wooyoung mendadak bergulir tak tentu arah. "Kau… mungkin hanya salah lihat."

Habis sudah kesabaran Junho. "DEMI TUHAN WOOYOUNG-AH! Aku tidak mungkin salah LIHAT! Kenapa kau lebih mempercayai namja Thailand itu dari pada AKU!" dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai puncak. Sang Emperor itu pun pergi meninggalkan Wooyoung. Berniat kembali ke dorm untuk membuat perhitungan terhadap sang Princes Thailand.

Sementara Wooyoung. Masih berdiri diam dalam ruangan tersebut. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia sendiri yakin dengan hal itu. Kenapa setelah mendengarkan cerita Junho dan membayangkan hal tersebut. Membayangkan Nichkhun sedang menyelimutinya, lalu menindihnya, dan hendak menciumnya... membuat Wooyoung malah ingin...

.

.

.

...tersenyum.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Lagi-lagi pintu apartement asrama 2PM dibuka dengan kasar untuk ketiga kalinya semenjak tempat itu dihuni oleh para namja tampan sejak kemarin, dan bunyi bantingan pintu yang keras itu cukup mengalihkan perhatian Nichkhun dan Taecyeon yang sedang berbincang di balkon dorm mereka.

"DI MANA KAU NAMJA THAILAND? !" dan suara yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu berhasil mengagetkan duo sohib 'American' tersebut. Nichkhun dan Taecyeon saling melempar pandangan aneh. What-The-Hell?

Nichkhun segera memasuki ruang tv yang paling dekat dengan balkon mereka. Dan tanpa bisa diprediksi, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba meraih baju depannya. Junho sudah berdiri di hadapan Nichkhun dengan kemarahan besar yang menumpuk dalam raut wajahnya.

"Wow wow! Tahan dulu guys!" Taecyeon yang berdiri di belakang Nichkhun segera beranjak cepat untuk mengambil alih. "Lepaskan tanganmu Junho. Mana sopan santunmu terhadap hyungmu!" Taecyeon melerainya.

Terpaksa Junho melepaskan t-shirt Nichkhun. Meski tatapan membunuhnya tidak pernah putus dari sosok Nichkhun.

"Mwoya? Kau mau apa lagi sekarang?" sungut Nichkhun ikut terpancing emosi dengan tatapan Junho terhadapnya.

"Kalau kau memang mau bersaing denganku, katakan saja! Jangan menusukku dari belakang!" seru Junho.

"Menusukmu? Untuk apa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Junho!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Tentu saja ini mengenai Wooyoung!"

Nichkhun tersentak. "Wooyoung?"

"Benar. Kau menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut. Sementara kau baru saja menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Wooyoung, tapi hanya sebagian saja sehingga Wooyoung salah sangka padaku. Kau sengaja melakukan hal itu kan? Iya kan? Agar Wooyoung memarahiku dan malah menyuruhku untuk minta maaf padamu!"

Nichkhun tertegun. "A-aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," belanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Wooyoung akan memarahi Junho dan malah membelanya. Dia tidak mengatakan keseluruhan cerita tersebut karena tak ingin hubungannya dengan Wooyoung semakin memburuk, tapi bukan berarti dia berharap hubungan Wooyoung dan Junho yang malah memburuk gara-gara hal ini.

"Omong kosong!" desis Junho penuh emosi. Seandainya tidak ada Taecyeon yang berdiri di antara mereka dan menahan dadanya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Nichkhun, mungkin sekarang Junho sudah melayangkan tinjuan emosinya pada wajah polos Nichkhun. Oh Lee Junho, kau benar-benar sang Emperor sejati….

"Dengarkan aku Junho. Apa yang kukatakan pada Wooyoung itu ada benarnya. Maksudku, kau salah lihat saat itu," Nichkhun berusaha menenangkan emosi Junho. Dongsaeng satunya ini memang yang paling cepat terpancing emosinya dari para member lainnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" lihat, Junho kembali meneriaki Nichkhun dengan tidak sopannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan nasib malang Taecyeon yang berdiri diantara dia dengan Nichkhun, yang sekarang sedang meringis mendengar dengungan suara Junho di telinganya. "Biarpun mataku sipit begini. Pandanganku masih setajam kucing! Dan aku sangat yakin kalau semalam itu kau benar-benar menindih Wooyoung dan ingin menciumnya!"

"MWO?" Taecyeon tersentak kaget. Matanya lalu bergulir menatap tajam pada Nichkhun.

Nichkhun gegelapan "T-tunggu dulu. B-biar kujelaskan," sanggahnya cepat ketika ia melihat Taecyeon berbalik menghadapnya dan berdiri di samping Junho. Seolah Taecyeon menyatakan ia berpindah kubu pada Junho dan tak akan membela Nichkhun lagi jika Junho ingin menghajarnya atau apa.

"Benar. Kau hutang penjelasan pada kami," tuntut Taecyeon sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku... a-aku..." dia bingung sendiri bagaimana utuk menjelaskannya. Karena kalau boleh jujur, dia sendiri juga heran dengan tingkahnya semalam yang tahu-tahu ingin mencium Wooyoung saat itu. Itu semua terjadi di luar nalarnya. Benar.

"Cepatlah Nichkhun-sshi," tagih Taecyeon.

"Begini, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Maksudku... waktu itu... aku setengah tidak sadar," kata Nichkhun tidak meyakinkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taecyeon menyerngit. "Kau mau bilang saat itu kau sedang mabuk atau sedang mengigau dalam tidurmu, begitu?"

"Ya... mungkin seperti itulah," Nichkhun mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Junho menyerngit. "Jadi maksudmu... kau mau mencium Wooyoung tanpa ada niatan lebih? Tanpa menyukainya? Hanya main-main?"

Nichkhun mengerjap. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

Taecyeon langsung terkekeh. "Aigoo Junho-yah... mana mungkin Nichkhun menyukai Wooyoung lagi. Maksudku, kita semua di sini sudah tahu kalau Wooyoung itu namja. Sementara Nichkhun sendiri adalah Casanova-nya para yeoja di sini. Benar kan?" Taecyeon memukul pelan lengan Nichkhun. Menyadarkan namja Thailand tersebut.

Nichkhun tersentak. "Hehehe... kau benar..." katanya sambil tersenyum canggung. Namun senyumannya segera menghilang begitu manik matanya bergulir ke direksi lain, dan menangkap sosok Jang Wooyoung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sejak kapan namja itu kembali ke dalam asrama?

Nichkhun menelan ludahnya yang terasa begitu pahit. Taecyeon dan Junho yang melihat ekspresi tegang di wajah Nichkhun, berbalik untuk melihat arah pandang Nichkhun, dan mereka juga ikut terkejut melihat kehadiran Wooyoung di antara mereka.

Mata Wooyoung menatap tajam ke arah Nichkhun. Namja itu berbalik sejenak untuk mengambil kedua sepatu yang baru saja ia lepaskan semenit yang lalu. Dan Wooyoung kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah. Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, ia melempar sepatunya secara beruntung ke arah Nichkhun.

Untung saja Nichkhun segera sadar dan melompat untuk menghindarinya. Namun sayangnya pada lemparan kedua, sepatu itu tepat sasaran mengenai tulang kaki Nichkhun. Membuat namja Thailand itu meringis kesakitan. "Auuh... Appo! Yach! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dasar Pembohong!" seru Wooyoung kesal. "Beraninya kau menipuku! Sialan! Kau bahkan mau menciumku tanpa alasan! Kau pikir dirimu siapa, hah? Aku tidak mau melihat wajah busukmu lagi!" setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Wooyoung segera berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan langkah cepat.

Nichkhun gelagapan. "T-tunggu dulu! Wooyoung-ah!" ia berusaha mengejar Wooyoung.

Wooyoung sudah memasuki kamarnya, "Aku Membencimu!"

BRAAAK!

Dan pintu kamar itu terbanting tertutup tepat di hadapan Nichkhun yang baru mencapai depan kamar Wooyoung.

Nichkhun mencelos. Bagus. Sekarang dia merasa dirinya sangat buruk.

"Aigoo..." suara Junho menyeruak. Namja itu berdiri tak jauh dari kamar Wooyoung dan juga termasuk kamarnya sendiri. Berdiri, bersikap dada sambil bersandar pada dinding. Senyuman penuh kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Sepertinya pangeran Thailand kita sudah kalah telak," sindirnya.

Nichkhun mendesis. Tatapannya berubah tajam melirik ke arah Junho. Dengan langkah yang cepat ia menghampiri sang Emperor yang merasa dirinya telah berada di atas awan.

"Listen me!" Nichkhun menunjuk dada Junho. "Aku tidak pernah kalah, bahkan sebelum perang ini benar-benar dimulai!"

Junho menyerngit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku terima tatanganmu Lee Junho! Mulai sekarang kita benar-benar bersaing! Kau dan Aku! Perang dimulai detik ini juga!" tegas Nichkhun penuh penekanan.

Junho mencibir. "Bagaimana caramu bisa menang? Wooyoung bahkan sudah membencimu."

Nichkhun menyeringai. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan lawan yang membosankan. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang bisa menolakku jika aku benar-benar serius untuk bertindak?"

Junho ikut menyeringai sinis. Tak mau kalah. "Kau juga pernah meremehkan aku."

Dan pandangan tajam penuh kilatan persaingan terpatri jelas dalam arus pandang keduanya.

The Emperor versus Princes Thailand. Siapa pemenangnya?

Ok Taecyeon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Moga saja persaingan ini tidak merusak kebersamaan 2pm," doanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Udah Aya buat sepanjang mungkin nih chingu, moga aja gak bosan, dan ini bisa mengobati rasa bersalahku yang telah lama mengupdatenya..

Mianhe chingu~~ *membungkuk dalam*

Oh ya, kalau berkenan, kunjungi saluran baru saya di Youtube, video 2pm dg sub Indonesia yang baru aktif bulan ini. Nama salurannya SayNi sub. Dengan akun sakuradini7 ^_^

Btw, udah tahu debut solonya Jang Wooyoung? KYAAAAAA~~~ GUE EXCITED BANGET *capslook jebol*

– Love Uyong – Love Uyong – Love Uyong – Love Uyong – Love Uyong – Love Uyong – (Girang+Histeris gak ketulungan)

* * *

**IinInayah****:** yah tetap disini, dengan judul yang sama.

**2pandaa:** Emang paling bagus baca secara langsung chingu, biar feelnya dapet.. :D kan beda tuh tiap orang dengan imajinasinya, kalau baca sendiri ma dicerikan orang pastinya rada beda.. :p

**Izahhottest:** wah, statusku bahkan sampai dibaca? Kau bukan stalker kan? *plaak* hehehe... maaf udah buat lama nunggunya... blog saya yah, aduh, masih bingung mau diisi apa... nanti deh nyoba isi sedikit demi sedikit...

**Ina**: Aigoo,,, jangan mati dunk chingu, nanti klo chingu mati siapa yang baca ffku.. :(

******Putree LEN**: Lam kenal juga! ^o^ aaah... justru gara2 oppaduel 2pm itu aku jadi suka k-pop. ChanHo yah? Yaaah, namanya juga artis, tidak bisa dikonfirmasi dg jelas hubungan mereka. Tapi kalau menurutku, mereka akraaaaaaab bangeeeeet! Paling akrab dan udah jodoh mungkin (menurutku). Hohoho... masalah ChanHo, paling bagus juga buat ff tersendiri aja, coz yg ini fokusnya memang di Khunyoung...

**ayyu nunoe junho**: lucu? Sebelah mananya yang lucu?

**mochi:** Junho-nya tercintanya ma Author aja. *plaaak*dihajar Chansung

**Fire****y:** Oke! :D

**Lala alaL:** Apa? Kenapa kabuten dibawa-bawa segala? *sweatdrop*

**Nhawoo:** Seketat apakah persaingan mereka, mari kita nanti di chap selanjutnya *bletak#ditimpuk tomat ma reader

**Hana HaniOh**: Apa anda sudah berani membacanya? *kembali ngasah golok#dihajar balik*

**TheCultuR3**: Wah maaf sudah membuatmu tidak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari….

**WooJay:** hohoho… sering2 ngerivew yah.. gampang kan cara reviewnya.. *towel-towel*

**Weniangangel:** aku malah takutnya kalau nerusin skandal junsu jadi keblablasan. Maksudnya err... diam2 aku juga pernah buat rated m yg menghebohkan di fandom sebelah, dan itu cukup 'hot', meski pada akhirnya aku terpaksa menghapusnya. ,

**hottest:** mianhe lama...

**nn:**Share aja Haha Mama show 2pm. Saya lupa episode berapa.. =,=''. Tidak bisa update cepat karena Aya mulai sibuk di bidang lain di youtube *nunjuk channel baru dengan nama SayNi sub*

**dhey:**aah, maaf chingu, ultra lover tidak akan ada sequel.

**Shymi Oktizen**: ini pastinya cerita ttg boyxboy. Yaoi? Maksudnya yang rated M gitu? Gak kepikiran sampe ke situ =,=

**Reita:** Tentu saja. Jang Wooyoung tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

**maniac manga:** tidak secepat ultra lover, karena sekarang aku mulai merangkap ke bidang sub-video di youtube *nunjuk channel baru dengan nama SayNi sub*. Kkk~ jujur saja, aku mulai ngelirik WooHo couple,, *smirk#plaak

**khunyoung shipper**: wah, sekalinya aku dipuji begitu banyak, Aya-nya malah lama hilangnya, aissh… dasar author tidak tahu terimakasih *memukul diri sendiri*

**eLfa chan**: Aku yang nulis aja senyum2 sendiri, ngebayangin kalo mereka beneran memeragakan ceritaku *plaaak*

**Lee Hyuka****:** yg He's beautiful memang kagak ada fictnya, ini memang sekuel berdasarkan cerita video yang diperagakan 2pm itu.. :p

**Hikari:** klo gintu bantu aku juga buat ngelestariin ff 2pm.. jadi author juga kayak Aya.. *towel2*

**lee minji elf**: iya, ff 2pm jarang banget, *tear* ah, maaf banget chingu, menurut forum (?)pikiran Aya, sudah ditetapkan Ultra Lover tidak akan ada sekuelnya.

* * *

Thank you so much chingu~~ Jangan bosan singgah untuk baca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa Review yah! ^^

Twitter: aya0430yes

**~AyA~**


	3. Chapter 3: Cinta yang sesungguhnya

Di mata seorang Jang Wooyoung, namja bernama Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul adalah teman yang rumit. Serimut nama lengkapnya jika diucapkan oleh lidah pengucapan Busan.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat pertama kalinya bertemu dengan namja itu adalah tampan, tentu saja. Memiliki wajah baby face bak malaikat dengan senyuman lembutnya yang tentu saja membuat setiap orang terpesona, adalah daya tarik tersendiri bagi namja yang dangat pantas mendapatkan julukan Princes Thailand tersebut. Namun, sikap yang tampak acuh memiliki nilai kurang di dalamnya. Mungkin karena dia tak begitu fasih berbahasa korea sehingga dia lebih banyak diam jika berkumpul dengan yang lain. Akan tetapi Wooyoung yakin Nichkhun adalah orang yang baik dan hangat.

Terbukti dengan perilakunya yang terkadang perhatian dan hangat terhadap Wooyoung dibalik sikap diamnya Nichkhun. Apalagi ketika Nichkhun datang bak seorang pahlawan yang menolong Wooyoung saat namja kecil itu dibully oleh beberapa fans Nichkhun, tempo hari lalu. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan Nichkhun di antara dinginnya udara pada musim dingin tersebut, sungguh membantu menghangatkan tubuh Wooyoung, sampai ke dalam relung hatinya, begitu hangat dan sangat nyaman. Dalam hati, Wooyoung pun mengakuinya, dia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona namja Thailand tersebut.

Akan tetapi, hari pernyataan cinta yang tak pernah diduga Wooyoung tersebut, mengubah segala pandangan Wooyoung terhadap Nichkhun. Awalnya dia sangat terkejut bukan main ketika dengan lantangnya Nichkhun menerikai namanya sambil membawa rangkaian bunga saat itu. Wooyoung sempat berbalik membelakanginya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya beserta jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. Dan sebuah pelukan penuh 'cinta' dari belakang yang diberikan Nichkhun, membuat Wooyoung membeku, beserta bisikan "Saranghae" di telinganya membuat Wooyoung sempat gila dalam sesaat..

Namun, ketika tangan Nichkhun beranjak untuk meraba dada rata Wooyoung, dan ekspresi mengejutkan yang tampak di wajah namja Thailand itu, membuat Wooyoung sadar akan satu hal. Apalagi ketika dia mengingat ada Taecyeon dan Junsu yang sebelumnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menyatakan cinta pada Wooyoung karena mengira ia sosok yeoja. Jangan bilang Nichkhun selama ini juga mengira Wooyoung adalah yeoja, karena itu dia begitu perhatian dan baik terhadap Wooyoung.

Rasanya Wooyoung seolah terjatuh dari atas langit, dan segala pikiran baiknya mengenai sikap Nichkhun hancur berkeping-keping dalam detik itu juga. Dia begitu kesal, sangat-sangat kesal karena selama ini dia sudah dibodohi karena Nichkhun sudah memandang Wooyoung sebagai sosok yeoja, bukan Jang Wooyoung yang asli namja. Ouh, rasanya jati dirinya benar-benar diabaikan.

Mulai saat itu Wooyoung bersumpah dalam hati. Dia tidak akan kembali jatuh dalam pesona namja bodoh seperti Nichkhun, menurutnya.

Benarkah ia bisa?

* * *

**My Namja is Beautiful **

**By Jang Aya**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: 2pm Drama mini Parody He Is Beautiful!

**Main Pairing: **Khunwoo / Khunyoung, ChanHo / ChanNuneo, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

**~' Cinta yang sesungguhnya '~**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Lee Junho duduk di sofa depan tv dengan sangat gelisah. Beberapa kali ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sambil berpikir keras. Ia tahu betul ini akan percuma saja. Bersaing dengan Nichkhun? Oh ayolah, semua orang juga sudah bisa memprediksi bagaimana akhirnya cerita ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona namja Thailand tersebut, semua orang mengakuinya.

Tadi itu dia hanya berani menggertak saja tanpa berkipir terlebih dahulu. Sekarang bingung malah melanda pikirannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Meski tadi Wooyoung sudah berteriak lantang bahwa ia membenci Nichkhun, bukan berarti kemenangan sudah berada di tangan Junho. Sampai saat ini saja, meski Wooyoung adalah roommate-nya, namja itu masih selalu menghindari Junho dan memandangnya risih. Hubungan ini pastinya akan bertambah buruk jika Nichkhun sudah benar-benar bertindak serius. Ini sangat buruk bagi Lee Junho.

"Ottoke~" gumamnya panik.

"Menyerah saja," celetuk Chansung yang sejak tadi menemaninya nonton tv –meski Junho sama sekali tidak fokus dengan acara tv– yang duduk di sampingnya, sambil mengunyah sekantong popcorn di pelukannya.

Junho dengan tidak berkeperi-maknae-annya, menimpuk kepala Chansung dengan bantal sofa. "Yach! Aku curhat padamu agar kau menyemangatiku dan memberi saran. Bukannya malah mengatakan hal yang malah membuat aku down!"

Chansung meringis, dia nyaris saja tersedak popcorn dalam tenggorokannya gara-gara pukulan Junho yang tidak main-main itu. "Aissh! Justru itu adalah saranku!" bela Chansung dengan nada ketus karena kesal. Dalam hati dia menyesali dirinya sebagai maknae besar dalam grup ini yang selalu jadi sasaran pukulan hyungdeul-nya. Nasib tidak begitu baik berpihak padanya hanya karena dia lahir 17 hari setelah Junho? Oh ayolah, dari segi penampilan saja Chansung bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari Junsu. Mengapa kenyataan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah maknae dalam grup ini? Chansung merasa bahwa Tuhan seolah mempermainkannya, sungguh.

"Terima kasih banyak Hwang Chansung-sshi. Dan dengan senang hati aku tidak akan menerima saranmu," tegas Junho sarkastik.

"Terserah!" balas Chansung tidak kalah tegas dan ketus. Ia berbalik, memutar posisi duduknya untuk membelakangi Junho di sisi sofa, menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk dilipat bersila di atas sofa, sambil memasukkan segenggam popcorn ke dalam mulut besarnya.

Apa-apaan Junho melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Padahal niatnya tadi untuk menonton dvd yang baru saja dipinjamkan Jinwoon padanya, terpaksa harus ditunda karena kehadiran Junho yang melemas dan memintanya untuk menjadi pendengar setia masalah yang menimpa Junho, seperti biasa. Tapi Chansung sungguh menyesali apa yang ia dengar setelahnya. Karena setiap kata yang diucapkan Junho kebanyakan mencangkup Wooyoung atau pun Nickhun, yang entah kenapa membuat perut Chansung melilit tak karuan, dan juga popcorn yang ada di mulutnya pun terasa lembek dan tidak garing.

Chansung mendengar helaan nafas Junho di belakangnya. Mungkin namja sipit itu sudah menyesali perbuatannya pada Chansung yang kasar tadi.

"Channie..." panggil Junho dengan suara pelan yang terdengar lembut di telinga Chansung, mau tak mau Chansung tersenyum lebar tanpa sepengetahuan Junho. "Aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, itu bukan gayaku. Lagian aku sudah sangat menyukai Wooyoung..."

Senyuman Chansung sirna seketika. Akhir-akhirnya nama Wooyoung lagi-lagi disebut, ditambah lagi setelah panggilan kesayangan Chansung (Channie) terucap diawal. Sekali lagi Chansung merasa isi perutnya dijungkir balikan dengan hentakan keras, yang nyaris membuatnya ingin memuntahkan popcorn yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

Tanpa menyadari keadaan, kondisi, maupun mental yang dialami Chansung, Junho meraih bahu Chansung dan memutarnya agar matanya tak lagi bertumpu pada punggung Chansung yang sejak tadi duduk membelakanginya. Junho meraut beberapa popcorn dari dalam kantung di pelukan Chansung dan ikut memakannya.

Mata coklat Chansung otomatis mengikuti gerakan tangan Junho yang 'mencuri' snack ringannya. Dengan wajah cemberut ia menatap sadis pada mulut Junho yang mengunyah beberapa biji jagung panggang tersebut. Separuh merutuki kelakuan lancang Junho, separuh lagi merutuki nasib 'baik' popcorn tersebut yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Junho dan leluasa berkelana di dalam sana.

"Aissh, Chansung! Jangan menatapku sambil nglier begitu. Lihat di depanmu, aku tidak mengambil seluruh popcornmu kok," protes Junho begitu menyadari Chansung menatapnya dengan lapar.

Chansung langsung menlap sekilas dagu dan ujung bibirnya. Oh Junho, tak tahukah engkau kalau yang membuat namja tampan ala Italia ngiler itu, adalah bibir seksimu yang begitu menggiurkan, bukan popcorn bodoh itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Junho," Chansung kembali mengambil beberapa butir popcorn, tapi kali ini hanya dengan tiga jarinya dan memakannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sementara matanya melirik Junho dengan minat. "Ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiranku dari dulu."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Jika saja kau dan Wooyoung benar-benar... emm... maksudku..." Chansung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil menerawang ke atas. Meminang, apakah sebaiknya dia katakan saja atau tidak?

"Yach! Katakan saja. Jangan membuatku penasaran," desak Junho.

Chansung menoleh dan menampilkan wajah bingungnya. "Jika kau dan Wooyoung benar-benar berhasil menjalin 'hubungan' serius. Siapa yang lebih dominan?"

Junho mengerjap. "Maksudmu, sebagai seme begitu?"

Chansung mengangguk.

Junho tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja diriku," jawabnya sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

Chansung menyerngit, menatap Junho dengan pandangan aneh. Sedetik kemudian ia tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dan Junho merasa sangat tersinggung dengan hal itu.

"Yach! Yach! Yach! Apanya yang lucu?" protes Junho tak terima.

Chansung tak sanggup menjawab. Gelak tawanya makin membahana sampai-sampai sebutir air mata muncul di ujung kelopaknya.

Junho memukul punggung sang maknae dengan bantal, namun itu tak juga menghentikannya. Sebuah bunyi kedebum pun timbul ketika Junho menerjang Chansung saking kesalnya. Dan mereka pun terjatuh di atas karpet. Dengan Chansung yang berbaring di lantai, sementara Junho duduk di atas perut maknae sambil memukulnya dengan bantal

"Yach! Kubilang berhenti!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hwang Chansung!"

Tawa Chansung pun mulai memelan. Ia menatap Junho yang duduk di atasnya dengan pandangan menggemaskan seolah Junho adalah badut yang patut ditertawai.

"Tidak ada yang lucu dengan itu, dasar pabbo!" ketus Junho, merasa dirinya benar-benar dipermalukan.

Sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Chansung pada lengannya, membuat Junho mendadak terjatuh tengkurap menimpa Chansung. Untungnya dahi keduanya tak membentur dengan keras karena sebelah tangan Chansung yang satunya menahan bahu Junho untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dekat. Namun cukup membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat.

Senyuman geli Chansung berubah jadi seringai. "Kau tahu apa yang paling lucu saat ini?"

Junho membeku. Ia tak tahu mengapa badannya terasa begitu kaku, bahkan mengangguk saja ia tak mampu. Pertama kalinya berada pada jarak sedekat ini dan melihat wajah tampan Chansung dengan sangat jelas, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Itu karena..." Chansung memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Ketika ada seorang bayi yang mengaku bisa menyusui ibunya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil."

Junho mengerjap. Apa hubungannya? "A-apa maksudmu, Channie?" akhirnya Junho bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, meski itu terdengar pelan dan sedikit gemetar. Oh, mengapa tenggorokannya mendadak terasa begitu kering.

Belain tangan Chansung pada pipi Junho seolah mampu menyengat Junho sesaat dan mematikan seluruh sistem sarafnya. Ia nyaris gila mendadak di tempat.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang seme, Junho-yah. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau terlalu imut untuk mencapai posisi itu. Terlalu cute, dan cantik."

Rona merah yang entah datang dari mana melanda seluruh wajah Junho. Ia bahkan merasa bahwa nafasnya tersendat karena wabah merona yang menghantui wajahnya begitu pekat.

"Oh My God!" seruan atau bisa dibilang pekikan dari Junsu menginsterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Junho dengan cepat segera menarik dirinya dari kenyataan yang ada. Ia berdiri begitu cepat. Sementara seringai Chansung yang berbaring di bawahnya malah semakin lebar.

"Aisssh!" Junho kembali memungut bantal sofa dan menghentakkannya dengan keras ke wajah tampan Chansung yang tampak begitu menyebalkan kali ini. "Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu! Dasar Beruang Pabbo!" maki Junho dan segera melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang tampak sulit dihilangkan. Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan Junsu yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah shock.

Samar-samar Junho bisa mendengar percakapan Junsu dan Chansung di belakangnya.

"Chansung! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Junho?"

"Kami hanya sedang bercanda, hyung. Hanya bercanda..." jawab Chansung santai.

Junho mendesis, sebelum ia membanting pintu kamarnya tertutup.

* * *

**.**

**~ChanHo~**

**~ChanNuneo~**

**.**

* * *

Wooyoung yang sejak tadi berada dalam kamar mereka. Tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran Junho, apalagi sambil membanting pintu kamar mereka dengan begitu keras.

Wooyoung segera siap mengambil ancang-ancang jika saja Junho mendadak berbuat sesuatu terhadapnya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya, malah menurunkan segala kewaspadaannya.

Di sana, di pintu kamar mereka. Junho besandar sambil menerewang ke langit-langit. Rona merah di wajahnya begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya begitu kencang, sementara deru nafasnya terlihat tak beraturan.

Sedetik kemudian ia berlari dan melompat ke atas ranjang single-nya sendiri. Nyaris membuat Wooyoung jantungan karena gerakannya begitu cepat seperti atlit pelari.

Junho menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Samar-samar Wooyoung bisa mendengar erangan kesal Junho yang terpendam oleh bantal. Dan juga gerakan Junho dalam selimut tersebut, seolah sedang menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke atas beberapa kali.

Untuk pertama kalinya Wooyoung melihat tingkah Junho seperti itu. Namja Ilshan yang biasanya suka menantang dan sok berani itu, kini malah bertingkah kekanakan di dalam selimut. Untuk namja seumuran 21 tahun seperti Junho, entah mengapa malah tampak terlalu cute dan menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar, Wooyoung tersenyum.

Ternyata namja bernama Lee Junho, bisa bertingkah menggemaskan juga.

* * *

**.**

**~KhunWoo~**

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

Kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa kesabaran pasti ada batasnya, bukanlah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Sesabar-sabar dan setenangnya namja Thailand bernama Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul pasti juga memiliki batas kesabaran. Dan jika itu sudah terlewati, julukan Princes dalam dirinya akan sirna begitu saja.

Seperti siang ini. Dalam sebuah kesempatan ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu Wooyoung di koridor gedung JYP, ia segera mengejarnya. Meski Wooyoung sempat berbalik dan hendak melarikan diri, namun kecepatan Nichkhun mendahului. Dengan sekali tarikan pada lengan Wooyoung, ia menyeretnya ke ruangan latihan dance terdekat untuk privasi berdua.

"Lepaskan!" tentu saja, Wooyoung memberontak. Tapi yang seperti kita tahu, genggaman Nichkhun lebih kuat dan sangat sulit untuk bebas darinya.

Nichkhun baru menurutinya ketika mereka sampai pada ruangan latihan dance yang tampak kosong, kecuali kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita perlu bicara!" balas Nichkhun tak kalah keras.

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" Wooyoung berbalik, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Braak!

"Aksh!" Wooyoung meringis, menatap wajah Nichkhun di hadapannya yang baru saja mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengunci lengannya di kedua sisi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sebelum masalah kita benar-benar selesai," tegas Nichkhun.

"Apanya yang perlu diselesaikan lagi? Semuanya sudah jelas!"

"Belum!"

"Menurutku sudah jelas! Kau telah membohongiku!"

"Karena itu aku minta maaf!" tapi cara Nichkhun meminta maaf sepertinya sangat tidak sopan. Apa boleh buat, ia sudah habis kesabaran. "Mengapa memiliki waktu untuk bicara denganmu saja terasa begitu sulit? Jangan terus menghindariku dan membuat semua ini makin rumit, Wooyoung-ah. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang dengan perselisihan kita ini?"

Wooyoung tak menjawab, malah memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan intimidasi Nichkhun yang lagi-lagi membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi posisi Nichkhun yang berdiri di hadapannya ini terlalu dekat, membuat Wooyoung nyaris menahan nafas.

"Bagaimana pun juga kita dalam satu grup yang sama, Wooyoung-ah. Hidup dalam satu atap. Bertemu nyaris setiap saat. Kau pikir akan berapa lama lagi kau mencoba menghindariku dan bersembunyi dibalik badan member lain? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dan makin canggung selama tiga hari ini? Memangnya kau pikir para hottest tidak menyadari tingkah anehmu saat fansigning berlangsung?"

Perkataan Nichkhun ada benarnya, tapi Wooyoung tidak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya. "Itu semua juga salahmu. Untuk apa kau malah mendekatiku saat fansigning berlangsung?"

"Kita teman semember! Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku ingin melakukan skinship denganmu, sama dengan member yang lain."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Wooyoung bersikeras.

"Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan Wooyoung-ah! Ini pekerjaan kita!"

Nichkhun tersentak sendiri, ketika Wooyoung menoleh, dan memberanikan diri menatapnya. Mata obisidiannya tampak berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya mengerucut lucu, entah sengaja ia mengeluarkan jurus ang-ang-nya di saat seperti ini?

Nichkhun mendesah, ia kalah jika dihadapi hal ini. Tentu saja, Nichkhun terlalu menyayangi anak bayi, dan jika Wooyoung memasang wajah aegi –nya seperti ini, mana tega ia memarahinya?

Nichkhun melepaskan kuncian pada lengan Wooyoung dan melangkah mundur sekali. "Oke, kurasa aku terlalu kasar padamu. Maaf."

Ia sempat mengira Wooyoung akan segera melarikan diri seperti biasa setelah ia bebaskan, tapi ternyata tidak. Namja chabby itu masih berdiri di hadapannya, dan memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Mau tidak mau, Wooyoung sebenarnya kemakan dengan ucapan Nichkhun tadi. Benar, masalah di antara mereka harus diselesaikan secara baik-baik. Tidak mungkin kalau ia berusaha terus melarikan diri sementara Nichkhun akan terus hidup bersamanya sebagai member 2pm. Itu mustahil.

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku waktu itu?" Wooyoung akhirnya meluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong padamu saat itu. Aku hanya... hanya... menceritakan sebagian saja. Karena itu aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi, tapi aku melakukannya karena tak ingin kau salah paham padaku, dan–"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" potong Wooyoung cepat. "Kenapa malam itu kau ingin–" Wooyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "...menciumku?" kata akhir diucapkan begitu pelan dan lirih, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Nichkhun.

Sebenarnya justru itu pertanyaan utama yang ingin sekali Nichkhun hindari. Tapi apa boleh buat, sekali lagi dia dihadapkan dengan suasana changgung seperti ini dengan Wooyoung. Mengapa terasa begitu rumit ketika ia sendiri berusaha untuk mencari jawabannya?

Mengatakan bahwa karena ia menyukai Wooyoung? Mencintainya, begitu? Nichkhun sendiri masih terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia ragu, sangat ragu. Menerima kenyataan bahwa sosok yang hampir membuatnya gila selama ini, yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja. Dan hal itu selalu saja membuat kepalanya pusing untuk memikirkannya. Mengapa harus orang ini?

"Aku tidak tahu," dan pada akhirnya Nichkhun memilih menjawab dengan kalimat ambigu. "Itu... terjadi begitu saja..."

Hati Wooyoung mencelos mendengarnya. Ia mendesah, "Jadi benar, kau ingin menciumku tanpa ada niatan dan perasaan apapun," lirihnya.

Nichkhun mengerjap. Menatap reaksi Wooyoung dengan penuh minat. "Wae?" tanyanya heran. "Mengapa kau tampak begitu... kecewa?"

Wooyoung tersentak. "A-a-a-aniya!" ia tak mampu mencegah rona merah yang mendadak datang di wajahnya.

Wooyoung hendak kembali melarikan diri, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan kedua tangan Nichkhun yang kembali mendadak menguncinya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kanan kiri dengan penghalan tangan Nichkhun, belakang dinding, sementara depan tubuh tinggi Nichkhun menghalanginya. Oh, shit. Apalagi sekarang?

Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika wajah Nichkhun merunduk, semakin dekat padanya.

"Jujur saja padaku Wooyoung-ah. Apa yang membuatmu marah besar padaku? Ketika aku sedang mencoba untuk menutupi kejadian itu, atau ketika kau tahu fakta bahwa aku ingin menciummu tanpa ada perasaan apapun?" Nichkhun sangat ingin tahu jawabannya. Entah kenapa, hal ini membuat ia begitu penasaran.

Wooyoung merasa nyawanya berada di ujung kepalanya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu sesak karena jarak wajah mereka yang tampak begitu dekat, hanya beberapa inci hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Ini gila. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba untuk menelan ludahnya, itu terasa begitu sulit.

"Wae?" Nichkhun kembali menuntut. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau sedang gugup, Wooyoung-ah?" Kalau boleh jujur, Nichkhun sendiri berusaha keras untuk menahan nafasnya yang terasa menggebu. Entah kenapa ia nyaris kehilangan kontrol. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika tubuhnya bergerak begitu cepat mengunci Wooyoung, tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Sekali lagi, ia bergerak di bawah nalarnya.

"H-hyung….." suaranya Wooyoung terdengar serak, karena ia berjuang begitu keras di antara pergerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Lepas, jebal…eng~" mencoba sekali lagi peruntungannya dengan menggunakan ang-ang andalannya agar Nichkhun segera melepaskannya.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Wooyoung salah besar. Tidak sadarkah kau kalau barusan mengeluarkan ang-ang sambil mendesah?

"Oh, shit," Nichkhun mengumpat pelan. Dan untuk sekali lagi, ia mengalah dengan instuisi alamiahnya, yang bergerak perlahan semakin dekat, tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, ia mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Tubuh Wooyoung tak bisa kaku melebihi ini lagi. Matanya melebar terkejut dengan pergerakan Nichkhun yang tiba-tiba. Bisa ia rasakan nafasnya tersumbat dan bibirnya ditekan lebih dalam. Matanya langsung tetutup erat dengan alis yang berkerut tak nyaman.

Ini salah! Batinnya berteriak keras. Tapi tubuhnya seolah mengkhianatinya. Tak ada satupun organ tubuh yang bisa ia gerakan secara normal. Terlalu kaku dan membeku dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ini gila. Mengapa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Nichkhun membuat ia gila di tempat.

Butuh perjuangan keras bagi Wooyoung untuk mengalikan seluruh darahnya dan menyalurkan tenaga pada saraf-sarafnya untuk bergerak cepat. Mendorong keras bahu Nichkhun menjauh darinya.

Nichkhun tersentak, ia sempat oleng ke belakang sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak. Bisa ia lihat Wooyoung yang menunduk di hadapannya dengan nafas yang terengah.

"A-apa lagi sekarang?" suara Wooyoung yang serak basah semakin serak terdengar di telinga Nichkhun. "Apa itu tadi? ?... ciuman tanpa niatan yang kau maksud?" lirihnya lagi.

Nichkhun tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Ketika Wooyoung menengadah dan mencoba mempertemukan pandangan mereka, Nichkhun malah menoleh ke samping, menolak adu pandang sementara otaknya berpikir keras.

Lagi-lagi hati Wooyoung mencelos, terasa begitu sakit. Mengapa bisa serumit ini?

"Sialan," desis Wooyoung pelan penuh emosi, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa bisa ia cegah sendiri. "Berhenti MemperMAINkan KU!" gertak Wooyoung dengan suara seraknya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Nichkhun yang terkejut bukan main.

* * *

**.**

**~2PM~**

**.**

* * *

Saat itu Junho sedang berjalan di koridor gedung JYP sambil mempermainkan sekaleng cola di tangannya. Sambil bersiul santai dengan melemparkan kaleng tersebut bergantian dari tangan satunya ke tangan lainnya sambil sedikit tambahan dance kakinya.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari arah belakangnya, menarik perhatian Junho. Ketika ia baru saja berbalik untuk melihat siapakah gerangan. Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan tabrakan kasar dari seseorang.

Klontang!

Kaleng cola yang ia mainkan terjatuh. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena orang yang menabraknya tadi tidak lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan kekuatannya tidak begitu kuat.

"Wo-Wooyoung?" Junho menyerngit kaget begitu melihat sang pelaku. "Yach, gwencana?"

Namja Busan itu tetap berdiri di sana dengan wajah menunduk dan bahu yang gemetar, tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Hei, astaga Wooyoung-ah! Kenapa kau menangis?" Junho panik setelah mendengar isakan pelan beserta dengan pipi Wooyoung yang basah. Ia khawatir melihat kondisi teman roommate-nya tersebut.

Wooyoung tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia merasa getaran dalam tubuhnya malah semakin hebat. Jika dia tidak mendapatkan pegangan saat ini juga, ia yakin tubuhnya bisa limbung sendiri karena tekanan yang begitu menyakitkan dalam hatinya. Karena itu, ia lebih memilih meraih pinggang Junho di hadapannya. Memeluknya tanpa permisi sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang menunduk di atas sisi bahu Junho. Sekali ini saja, ia sungguh membutuhkan sandaran. Dan detik itu juga, ia terisak keras di atas bahu Junho.

Junho terkejut. Kejadian ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk memahaminya, meski tak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi setidaknya ia juga ingin menangkan Wooyoung yang sedang menangis. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Wooyoung dan mengelus punggungnya. "Gwencana, gwencana. Ada aku di sini."

Tak di sengaja, ketika mata Junho memandang lurus ke depan. Ia menangkap sosok Nichkhun yang berdiri delapan meter dari posisi mereka.

Namja Thailand tersebut menatap mereka dengan pandangan putus asa yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Junho tak tahu kenapa malah tatapan menyesal, dan bukannya malah tatapan tajam yang biasa ia terima. Tapi satu hal yang bisa ia cerna saat ini. Mungkin, dengan posisinya yang bisa memeluk Wooyoung seperti ini, Junho bisa memenangkan persaingannya dengan Nichkhun.

Sebuah seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah Junho. Namun seringai kebahagian itu tak bisa bertahan lama, karena begitu tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan kemunculan Chansung di belakang Nichkhun yang entah datang dari mana, membuat Junho membeku.

Tak jauh di belakang Nichkhun. Chansung juga berdiri di sana sambil menatap mereka. Lebih tepatnya mata coklat itu memandang tepat di mata Junho yang sedang berpelukan dengan Wooyoung.

Ia tak tahu mengapa tatapan Chansung tampak begitu terluka, membuat hati Junho berdesir aneh. Sinar mata coklat Chansung yang tampak begitu menyakitkan entah kenapa bisa tersampaikan secara baik dan juga membuat Junho ikut terluka melihatnya. Mengapa tatapan menyedihkan dari jarak jauh itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan hatinya dibanding dengan isakan pilu Wooyoung yang berada tepat di telinganya. Kenapa?

Hati Junho mulai bimbang dan bertanya-tanya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

Mengapa perasaan itu sendiri terasa begitu sulit untuk dikenal? Yang mana perasaan suka terhadap seseorang? Yang mana perasaan tertarik kepada seseorang? Yang mana perasaan mengagumi seseorang? Dan mana juga perasaan yang disebut cinta yang sesungguhnya hanya kepada satu orang?

Sejujurnya, ini tak begitu rumit untuk dipikirkan. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, bahwa perasaan itu sendiri hadir bukan untuk dipikirkan. Tapi untuk dirasakan, dan biarkan isi hati yang menjawab dengan sendirinya. Perasaan apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam hati mereka...

.

.

.

**~EnD~**

.

.

.

Kepada Khunyoung shipper dan Channuneo shipper, silahkah bergalau ria dengan akhir cerita ini... *Plaak#digebukin reader*

O-oke gue ganti deh,

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

* * *

Aissh... gara-gara hanya untuk membahas mereka berempat, Author malah bingung ingin menempatkan di mana letak TaecSu-nya. Jadinya malah mereka tak muncul sama sekali. Cuma Junsu yang diberi kesempatan untuk nongol sekali di chap ini... :p

Seandainya, Aya pengen menamatkan fict ini di chapter depan. Semoga saja bisa...

Oh ya, btw, kunjungin fic oneshoot ku terbaru yah, ttg ChanHo couple, XD

Thanks buat yang review, maaf tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih banyak atas kesediannya review-nya.

Masih baikkah anda untuk meninggalkan jejak **Review** sebagai penyemangat dan sedikit menghargai 'kerja-keras' saya memutar otak dan memaksa jari untuk membuat fic ini? ? (ngedip-ngedip melas*plaaak)

**~AyA~**


	4. Chapter 4: Seekedar teman?

**Flashback:**

"Chansung! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Junho?"

"Kami hanya sedang bercanda, hyung. Hanya bercanda..." jawab Chansung santai.

Junho mendesis, sebelum ia membanting pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Junsu sempat tersentak medengar dentuman pintu tersebut. Ia menoleh sejenak ke pintu kamar Junho-Wooyoung, lalu menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Chansung –yang masih berbaring di karpet–dan jongkok di sampingnya.

"Gwencana?" tanya Junsu khawatir melihat raut wajah Chansung yang tampak...

...lelah.

Seringai yang Chansung pasang tadi telah hilang di wajahnya semenjak kepergian Junho. Mata coklatnya terus menerawang ke langit-langit. "Aniya..." suaranya bahkan terdengar lirih. Malu dengan dirinya sendiri, ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Junsu mendesah, sedikit gemas dan makin khawatir dengan tingkah sang maknae selama ini. "Apa susahnya kalau kau langsung mengakuinya pada Junho?" omelnya dengan dialek Daegu-nya.

Chansung tersenyum –masih dengan mata tertutup–, berharap bisa menunjukkan pada Junsu agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi itu terasa sulit karena senyumannya malah terlihat kaku di mata Junsu. "Ini tidak akan mudah hyung."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Junsu bingung.

Kali ini Chansung yang menghela nafas. Terdengar lebih dalam dan menghayati tiap hembusan nafasnya. "Kami berteman dekat sudah sangat lama hyung... sangat lama, bahkan sebelum 2pm ini didirikan, kami sudah berteman dekat. Apa tidak akan terasa aneh jika aku tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya? dan memintanya untuk mengubah hubungan kami yang sudah terjalin baik dalam waktu yang selama ini?"

Junsu terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dia bahkan terang-terangan menyukai orang lain saat ini. Aku sungguh tidak yakin, kalau dia tidak bersikap canggung padaku nantinya, seandainya dia tahu aku sudah lama menyukainya." Chansung kembali terenyum aneh. "Mungkin hubungan kami yang begini saja masih lebih baik," ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun Junsu yang mendengar itu semua, yakin kalau ini tidak baik untuk dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya.

Apa yang bisa Junsu bantu?

* * *

**My Namja is Beautiful **

**By Jang Aya**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: 2pm Drama mini Parody He Is Beautiful!

**Main Pairing: **Khunwoo / Khunyoung, ChanHo / ChanNuneo, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

**.**

**Chapter 4:**

**~' Sekedar teman? '~**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

"Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?" tanya Junho seraya membantu menaikkan selimut dan menutupi tubuh Wooyoung yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Hm," Wooyoung menjawab pelan sambil menarik lebih tinggi selimutnya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya sebatas hidung. Mata onyx-nya melirik Junho yang masih berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Y-yach. Aku memelukmu tadi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu." Wooyoung merasa perlu untuk mengklarifikasi hal tersebut. Tentu saja ia tak ingin Junho salah paham dan malah besar kepala karena kejadian tadi.

Junho mengerjap menatap Wooyoung, sebelum ia menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Aku tahu," balasnya dengan nada santai. "Jah, istirahat lah lebih dulu agar kau bisa lebih baikan lagi." Ia menepuk pelan bahu Wooyoung, lalu berbalik menuju ranjangnya di sisi lain ruangan dan duduk di sana. Matanya lalu bergulir ke kaca jendela, hari masih sore, dan dia belum mengantuk, tapi kejadian hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan baginya.

"Junho…" panggil Wooyoung pelan, kembali menarik perhatian namja sipit itu.

"Ndeh?"

"Gomawo…" dan setelahnya Wooyoung segera memutar badannya menghadap tembok. Memunggungi Junho yang menatapnya dengan tercengang.

Junho tersenyum, namun lagi-lagi senyumannya tak bisa bertahan lama. Memorinya kembali memutar kejadian tadi dan bayangan tatapan Chansung yang tampak menyedihkan seolah menghantuinya. Ia masih penasaran dan tak tahu mengapa ekspresi Chansung tampak seperti itu ketika ia dan Wooyoung berpelukan tadi.

Ekspresi wajah seperti itu, ini sudah kedua kalinya Junho melihat ekspresi keputus asaan yang terlihat dari mata Chansung. Pertama kali ia melihat ekspresi itu ketika mereka masih berada di Superstar Surfival tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Chansung tereleminasi, meski namja tinggi itu mencoba tersenyum saat itu, tapi Junho bisa melihat jelas sinar tatapan mata coklat tersebut yang menunjukkan sebuah keputus-asaan yang mendalam, karena mengira impiannya akan berakhir saat itu juga. Tatapan mata yang menyedihkan itu pula yang membuat Junho ikut menangis atas kepergian Chansung malam itu.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Junho kembali terhanyut dan terbawa dengan sinar tatapan tersebut. Mata coklat yang tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca itu seolah mampu menyedot Junho, membuatnya ikut terhanyut dalam sebuah kepedihan hati yang Junho sendiri tak tahu alasannya kenapa.

"Channie…" tanpa sadar ia berbisik begitu lirih sambil menatap lantai. 'Apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu?' batinnya bertanya. Kembali merenung lebih dalam.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari gerakan kepala Wooyoung yang kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Namja itu masih tersadar dan belum tidur, pendengarannya pun masih cukup tajam dengan kata yang diucapkan Junho barusan. Wooyoung menatap sejenak ke arah Junho yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya sambil melamun menatap lantai. Wooyoung pun kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah tembok. Pandangannya ikut menerawang, dan ia berpikir dalam diam.

* * *

**.**

**~ChanHo~**

**~ChanNuneo~**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu, akhirnya Junho memutuskan untuk keluar kamar karena ia tak bisa tidur. Namun kebisingan yang terjadi di ruang tengah apartement mereka membuat Junho agak tercengang. Apalagi dengan adanya dua namja tinggi yang tampak begitu senang menikmati permainan mereka di depan layar tv yang sedang memainkan playstasion.

"Jinwoon?" alis Junho terangkat heran. "Kenapa... kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?" matanya lalu bergulir ke arah Chansung yang duduk di samping Jinwoon. Tapi Chansung tak membalas tatapannya, maknae itu bahkan seolah mengacuhkannya dengan terus menatap serius ke layar tv tanpa menoleh atau melirik ke arah Junho sedetik pun

Jinwoon meneloh ke arah Junho sambil tersenyum lebar, eyes-smile-nya yang ia munculkan begitu cute seolah bisa menyamai punyanya Junho ketika ia juga tersenyum senang. "Hai hyung!" sapanya riang sebelum matanya kembali fokus pada balapan mobil yang ia mainkan bersama Chansung. "Aku akan menginap malam ini di sini hyung. Chansung-ah yang mengundangku." jawabnya sambil memainkan stick ps-nya.

"Ooh..." Junho kembali melirik Chansung yang masih saja mengabaikannya sejak tadi. Kesal dengan tingkah si maknae tersebut. Ia hendak melangkah mendekati Chansung dan memukul kepalanya dengan apapun untuk menyadarkan si maknae itu agar tidak seenaknya mengacuhkan Junho begitu saja.

Namun baru saja Junho ingin meneriaki Chansung dengan kata 'Yach!' sambil berjalan menghampirinya, bunyi langkah kaki terseret di belakangnya beserta suara pelan yang memanggilnya, menghentikan niatan Junho.

"Junho-yah..." Wooyoung sedikit mengucek matanya dan mengerjap untuk menatap Junho yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" bahu Junho yang tadinya sempat menegang kembali melunak melihat kehadiran Wooyoung.

Wooyoung berjalan mendekatinya dan meraih ujung piyama Junho. "Belikan aku es krim," pintanya

"Eh?" alis Junho terangkat heran.

"Kurasa aku akan merasa lebih baik kalau aku sudah memakan es krim, jadi belikan aku satu, jebal.." pintanya lagi sambil menarik-narik ujung piyama roommate-nya.

Junho sedikit meolotot. "Malam-malam begini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ayolah Junho, aku ingin makan es krim~" Wooyoung merengek dengan mimik ang-ang andalannya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam, Wooyoung-ah~": Junho membalas dengan tampang merengut cemberut sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Chansung dan Jinwoon yang duduk di depan tv, dibuat melongo heran melihat tingkah kedua hyung mereka yang malah tampak menggemaskan dalam perdebatan mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka bahkan tak menyadari sedang mengeluarkan aegyo masing-masing saat berdebat seperti itu?

"Junho-yah~" bujuk Wooyoung sekali lagi sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerecutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aissh..." Junho mengeluh cemberut tak kalah lucu sambil menatap Wooyoung. "Kajja, kita ke dapur dulu, sapatahu masih ada sisa es krimmu." Junho meraih lengan Wooyoung dan menariknya ke arah dapur.

"Tapi terakhir kali ku lihat tadi pagi es krimku sudah habis."

Suara perdebatan mereka mulai terdengar kecil bersamaan hilangnya bayangan mereka menuju dapur.

Jinwoon bersiul sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Chansung. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Kenapa kau bisa tergila-gila padanya," godanya sambil menyenggol dada Chansung dengan siku. "Eyy, kau bahkan tak sadar wajahmu merona saat menatapnya tadi yang sedang ber-aegyo ria."

"Y-yach!"

"Hahahaha..."

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

"Lihat, aku dapat satu kotak es krim di sini," girang Junho sambil mengeluarkan sekotak es krim yang belum terbuka dari segelnya dari lemari es, jelas baru saja dibeli seseorang.

"Jijja? Tapi seingatku aku belum membeli yang baru sejak tadi pagi," Wooyoung bergerak mendekati Junho, merebut es krim itu dengan semangat sambil tersenyum senang. "Eh? Apa ini?" tapi tatapannya berubah heran melihat potongan kertas kecil yang menempel di atas penutupnya.

Junho ikut mencondongkan kepalanya lebih dekat untuk membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera di atasnya. 'Mianhe'. Hanya sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan hangul yang begitu buruk. Tanpa perlu menyelidikinya, kedua namja sipit itu sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nichkhun? Namja Thailand yang dikenal dengan tulisan tangan hangul yang tampak kayak anak tk. (a/n: sorry khun)

Wooyoung langsung meletakkan kotak es krim itu ke atas meja. "Aku mau tidur," ketusnya dengan wajah mengeras, ia segera melenggang pergi ke luar dapur.

"Mwo?" Junho melongo heran. Ia lalu mengambil kembali es krim tersebut dan mengikuti Wooyoung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mau tidur? Kau bahkan belum memakan es krimnya."

"Aku tidak nafsu, kembalikan saja lagi ke kulkas," Wooyoung mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh sambil terus berjalan.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" sebuah suara lain menyahut.

Wooyoung pun menghentikan langkahnya, melotot terkejut ke arah Nichkhun yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, mungkin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di samping Nichkhun dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf," imbuh Nichkhun lagi dengan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin untuk menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya yang tampak tulus. "Aku menyesal."

Wooyoung mendesah. Padahal lima detik yang lalu, rasanya ia ingin sekali melemparkan apapun yang ada di sampingnya ke wajah Nichkhun, jika namja itu muncul di hadapannya setelah dengan seenak dengkulnya mengambil ciuman Wooyoung tadi siang tanpa ada kata-kata manis maupun permisi sebelumnya. Bukan kah itu sangat lancang?

Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya kembali luluh mendapati kenyataan Nichkhun sudah berdiri di hadapannya seperti ini, dengan memasang raut memelas andalan sang prince Thailand, yang Wooyoung yakini tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mampu mengelak untuk tidak memarahi namja tersebut. Benar kata orang biasanya, menghadapi kenyataan tidak segampang yang kita bayangkan.

"Aku mengantuk," balas Wooyoung tak begitu nyambung. Matanya bergulir ke direksi lain, menghindar sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertuju ke arah Nichkhun. Ia kembali berjalan, melewati Nichkhun, mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Wooyoung-ah," Nichkhun hendak meraih lengan Wooyoung, namun namja chabby itu sudah mengelak terlebih dahulu, mengangkat kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya sambil berbalik ke arah Nichkhun. Seolah ia sudah bisa memperkirakan sebelumnya kalau Nichkhun akan meraih tangannya.

"Arraso! Arraso!" tegas Wooyoung sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung. Jadi sebaiknya kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi, ara?" pinta Wooyoung, meski ia sendiri tak yakin bisa melakukan hal serupa.

Nichkhun agaknya tercengang. Tangannya yang tadi hendak meraih lengan Wooyoung dan menggantung di udara, perlahan jatuh bersamaan dengan helaan nafas pelan dan tatapan matanya yang tertuju lantai. "Arraso.." gumamnya terdengar pelan dan lebih lirih.

Sekarang Wooyoung yang merasa bersalah karena ia tadi sempat membentak hyungnya sendiri.

"Ehm, jadi?" Junho yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, mengambil langkah lebih dekat di antara keduanya. "Apa kau akan tetap memakan ini?" Junho bertanya pada Wooyoung sambil menunjuk kotak es krim di tangannya. "Kalau kau tetap tidak mau. Apa boleh aku yang makan?" Ia mengerling ke arah Nichkhun di sampingnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Tanpa sadar Nichkhun dan Wooyoung sama-sama mendelik tajam ke arah Junho. "Aku akan memakannya!" seru Wooyoung cepat sambil merampas kotak es krim tersebut dari Junho. Wajahnya langsung memerah begitu menyadari ia melakukan hal tersebut tepat di depan Nichkhun. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi, dengan gerakan yang mendadak agak canggung, Wooyoung segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

Sebuah senyuman manis pun terbentuk di wajah tampan Nichkhun.

"Aissh," Junho mendesis dan ikut berjalan mengikuti Wooyoung ke kamar mereka. "Setidaknya bagikan aku sedikit, aku juga mau~"

Mood Nichkhun berubah drastis. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melemparkan sandal rumahnya ke belakang kepala Junho saat itu juga. Ya Tuhan. Mengapa Junho bisa seberuntung itu bisa sekamar dengan Wooyoung.

* * *

**.**

**~KhunYoung~**

**~KhunWoo~**

**.**

* * *

Taecyeon agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke luar jendela kamar, memandang jauh ke atas menatap tiga titik bintang yang masih mampu bersinar di antara gelapnya langit malam. Sebelah tangannya pun masih setia menempatkan ponselnya tepat di sebelah tangannya, menghubungkannya dengan seseorang dan saling berbincang melalui ponsel tersebut sejak tiga menit yang lalu.

Taecyeon mendesah mendengar suara ocehan wanita di ujung sana. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ini begitu gampang? Sementara aku merasa hampir mati di sini?" balas Taecyeon sambil merengut kesal. Mata hitamnya lalu bergulir ke bawah, menatap jalanan kota yang tampak ramai dan kecil dari gedung apartement mereka. Saking seriusnya mendengar suara wanita dari handphone-nya, ia tak menyadari bunyi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka beserta langkah kaki yang memasukinya.

Taecyeon berdecak lidah, tidak setuju dengan penuturan wanita di ujung saluran telefonnya. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu. Tidak segampang itu. Lagian aku yakin Junsu tak akan mengerti tentang yang begituan."

"Apanya yang tidak kumengerti?" suara namja lain menyahut di belakang Taecyeon.

"Huwaa!" Taecyeon tersentak. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya begitu cepat dan mendapati Junsu berdiri di samping meja sambil menaruh tas ranselnya di atas sana, memandang Taecyeon dengan pandangan heran.

"K-kau.." Taecyeon bahkan sempat terbata melihat kehadiran Junsu yang menurutnya terlalu tiba-tiba. "...sudah kembali? Sejak kapan? Ku kira kau baru saja pulang ke Daegu tadi siang."

"Ah, aku tidak jadi pulang. Jinyoung hyung belum mengijinkan ku. Menurut jadwal kita, aku baru bisa dijinkan pulang besok lusa," Junsu sedikit cemberut menyadari penundaan jadwal pulangnya karena jadwal interview 2pm besok yang baru diterima tadi pagi. Aigoo, mengapa bertemu dengan keluarganya yang sudah sejak tiga bulan ini tak pernah ia lihat terasa begitu sulit?

"Oh, begitu," Taecyeon bengong sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari ponselnya masih dalam keadaan terhubung dengan sebuah nomor. "Oh, Fany, maaf, nanti aku akan menelfonmu lagi." ia pun memutuskan hubungan dan meletakkanya di meja nakas dekat ranjang tingkat mereka.

"Fany?" Junsu menyerngit heran. "Fany yang kau panggil itu, Tiffany kan?" tanyanya lagi, tentu saja Junsu tahu sahabat american Taecyeon itu, yang juga termasuk member SNSD. Memang siapa lagi yang Taecyeon panggil 'Fany' dengan seakrab itu kalau bukan Tiffany? "Apa yang sudah kau bicarakan dengan Tiffany tentangku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Hah? Apa?" Taecyeon memasang wajah herannya, berlagak bodoh sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Memang siapa yang membicarakanmu?" tanyanya sok innocent.

"Pabbo. Kau pikir aku tidak dengar namaku kau bawa-bawa tadi di telfonmu. Apa itu tadi? 'Junsu tak akan mengerti?' Memang apa yang perlu ku mengerti?" tuntut Junsu penasaran.

"Tidak ada!" Taecyeon menggeleng cepat. "Itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Jadi lupakan saja."

Tapi Junsu tidak percaya begitu saja. Mata pandanya lalu melirik ke ponsel Taecyeon yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

Mata Taecyeon pun mengikuti arah pandang Junsu, dan ia melotot menyadari niatan Junsu. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh–" tapi Taecyeon kalah cepat. Tau-tau langkah Junsu begitu cepat melewatinya dan meraih ponsel Taecyeon. "Andwae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taecyeon pun bergerak cepat, meraih lengan Junsu.

"Yach! Lepas!" Junsu memberontak. Tapi bukannya lepas, Taecyeon malah meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang, agar tak melarikan diri.

"Kembalikan dulu ponselku!"

"Aniya! Aku ingin menelfon Tiffany dulu!"

"Tidak boleh!" sebelah tangan Taecyeon terlepas dari pinggang Junsu, terulur ke depan untuk merebut ponselnya kembali, sementara tangan yang satunya masih tetap erat melingkar di pinggang Junsu agar tak melarikan diri. Tapi itu masih terasa sulit karena Junsu tak mungkin diam saja, terlebih lagi, tangannya juga terus berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan Taecyeon agar ia tak berhasil merebut ponsel tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja, di antara pergulantan mereka, Junsu menginjak kaki Taecyeon. "Akh!" Taecyeon sempat memekik, sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah terjatuh kebelakang. Malangnya lagi, karena tangannya juga masih memeluk erat pinggang Junsu, Junsu juga ikut tertarik ke belakang dan menimpanya.

"Aissh, pabboya," desis Junsu, menyadari tingkah kekanakan mereka barusan. Ia sendiri tak begitu merasa sakit, karena ia jatuh di atas badan Taecyeon dan kepalanya berbaring di sisi bahu kanan namja tinggi itu. Ia bisa mendengar ringisan kesakitan Taecyeon di belakangnya setelah mereka terjatuh tadi.

Junsu hendak bangkit, tapi kedua tangan Taecyeon yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya begitu erat, membuatnya kesulitan.

Junsu mendesah. "Arraso, Aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang," pinta Junsu.

Tak ada sahutan dari Taecyeon, membuat Junsu heran. Ia mendongak sedikit ke samping dan mendapati namja tinggi itu berbaring di belakangnya-di bawahnya- sambil menutup mata. Junsu tahu namja itu hanya berpura-pura tidur, karena ia tahu betul raut wajah roommate-nya itu jika ia benar-benar tertidur.

Junsu mengalah, tak ingin berdebat, dan tak mau kembali berteriak pada Taecyeon. Ia terlalu lelah, dan pasrah, tetap berbaring di atas tubuh Taecyeon, toh, bukan dia yang berada dalam posisi terbebani. Junsu kemudian mengangkat ponsel Taecyeon, berniat menghubungi Tiffany saat itu juga. Mumpung ponsel Taecyeon ada di tangannya dan lagian Junsu tak memilki nomor Tiffany.

Sayangnya ponsel itu dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Aissh," Junsu mengeluh. "Apa passwordnya?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari Taecyeon. Junsu berpikir, ia mencoba memasukkan tanggal lahr Taecyeon, tapi itu tak berhasil. Tentu saja tak semudah itu. "Aissh, aku tidak tahu tanggal lahirnya Tiffany," keluh Junsu sambil terus mengotak-ngatik nomor acak di tabel password tersebut.

"Kenapa harus tanggal lahirnya Tiffany?" akhirnya Taecyeon menyahut, menandakan sejak tadi ia memperhatikan tingkah Junsu di yang berbaring di atasnya.

Junsu mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Mungkin saja, karena kupikir dia yang paling dekat denganmu."

"Kami hanya teman," entah ada maksud apa Taecyeon merasa perlu mengklarifikasinya.

"Aku tahu," balas Junsu.

"Kenapa bukan tanggal lahirmu saja?"

"Eh?"

Junsu agak tersentak ketika tangan Taecyeon malah mengangkatnya sedikit dan menggeser posisi baring Junsu agar lebih dekat dengan lehernya. Terasa semakin aneh bagi Junsu apalagi ketika Taecyeon meniup pelan daun telinganya dan sekitar tengkuknya. Entah bermaksud main-main atau apa, tapi itu sukses membuat Junsu merinding sendiri beserta dengan getaran aneh di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Y-y-yach! A-a-apa yang–"

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" potong Taecyeon sambil berbisik. Ia lalu menghentikan permainannya –meniup telinga Junsu- dan kembali berbaring sambil menutup mata, dengan kedua tangan yang masih memeluk protektif pinggang Junsu yang berbaring di atasnya. Seolah ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan posisi mereka begini dan tak ingin segera mengakhirinya.

"Maksudmu?" Junsu masih tak mengerti.

"Well, sebenarnya kau lah yang paling dekat denganku hyung."

Alasan Taecyeon ada benarnya. Tapi entah kenapa maknanya terasa begitu random bagi Junsu. Mereka memang teman dekat, teman sekamar pula, tapi apa itu tidak berlebihan jika tanggal lahir Junsu dijadikan password dalam ponsel Taecyeon? Bukan kah itu malah menandakan hubungan mereka bisa bermakna lain? Karena jika setiap Taecyeon menggunakan ponselnya, dan harus membuka passwordnya, itu akan terus mengingatkannya pada Junsu.

Namun, Junsu mencoba mengabaikan pemikiran anehnya tersebut. Berpikir kemungkinan lain, mungkin Taecyeon hanya sedang bercanda padanya saat ini. Arti 'dekat' yang ia maksud tadi mungkin adalah letak posisi mereka saat ini. Yah, mungkin saja, dan Taecyeon hanya berusaha bercanda menggodanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti rasa penasaran Junsu pada password Taecyeon menghilang.

Hanya berdasarkan perasaan iseng, dan coba-coba tanpa ada niatan serius. Junsu pun memasukkan tanggal lahirnya. Kedipan layar ponsel yang semakin terang dan menandakan kunci berhasil terbuka sempat membuat Junsu melongo sesaat. Terbuka? Ia bahkan belum bisa mempercayainya.

Junsu mengerjap, menatap langit kamar. Entah kenapa suasana kamar mereka terasa begitu hening sekarang. Mengabaikan suara kecil deru mobil dan ramainya kota malam yang masuk melalui jendela apartement yang terbuka, bahkan suara bisingnya Chansung dan Jinwoon bermain game yang berada di ruang tengah langsung menghilang begitu saja dalam pendengaran Junsu.

Ia merasa canggung mendadak dan juga gugup dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan rangkulan Taecyeon di pinggangnya, tangan Junsu perlahan terulur, menyentuh tangan Taecyeon yang berada di atas perutnya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang. Jari-jari tangannya yang seharusnya bergerak mencabut tangan Taecyeon dari atas perut, malah tetap bertengger di sana. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah mendorongnya, malah menuntut jari-jarinya sendiri agar masuk ke sela-sela jari Taecyeon dan menggenggam punggung tangan yang terasa begitu hangat. Sampai-sampai kehangatannya merambat dan menjalar hingga ke permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Tanpa suatu alasan jelas yang tak mampu Junsu mengerti sendiri, wajahnya merona. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah berlawanan dari sisi kepalanya yang sejajar leher Taecyeon, tentu saja ia tak ingin Taecyeon menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya. Sementara sebelah tangan Junsu yang masih menggenggam ponsel Taecyeon –yang kuncinya telah terbuka- dibiarkan begitu saja, dan niatan untuk menelfon Tiffany seolah terlupakan saat itu juga.

Tanpa Junsu sadari, Taecyeon tersenyum dalam diam. Menikmati moment 'tidur bersama' pertama mereka dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Meskipun itu hanya di atas karpet lantai, namun pelukan dan genggaman tangan itu seolah cukup untuk mampu berbagi kehangatan di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

**.**

**~TaecSu~**

**~RoommateCouple~**

**.**

* * *

Wooyoung tak mengerti. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kalau doanya tak pernah dikabulkan oleh Buddha. Dosa apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga rasanya begitu sulit menyampaikan doa sesimpel 'Jauhkan Nichkhun hyung dari pandanganku' pada sang maha Dewa.

Nyatanya, hari ini ia malah berakhir di salah satu studio program televisi yang mengundang khusus dirinya beserta Nichkhun untuk menghadiri Strongheart sebagai perwakilan dari 2pm. Hanya mereka berdua, sementara member lain juga sibuk dalam jadwal masing-masing. Seperti Junho dan Chansung yang diundang di Starking, Taecyeon yang sedang melakukan shooting drama-nya, sementara Junsu sibuk di studio musiknya bersama hyungnya untuk mengcompusure soundtrack drama terbaru.

Awalnya, semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sikap Nichkhun padanya masih bisa dikatakan berada di atas normal. Wooyoung juga masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memekik kaget ketika Nichkhun mendadak memberikan perhatian lebih padanya di ruang ganti atau pun di belakang stage. Seperti mendadak muncul di belakang Wooyoung dan langsung memperbaiki kerah belakang baju Wooyoung yang tampak tak baik, atau pun menyisir poni rambut Wooyoung yang menurut Wooyoung sendiri tidak berantakan sama sekali.

Wooyoung tahu, Nichkhun melakukan hal itu semua semata hanya untuk menunjukkan pada yang lain kalau mereka adalah teman seember yang sangat akrab, sekaligus berusaha menutupi sikap Wooyoung yang masih saja merasa canggung jika berada di dekat Nichkhun seorang diri tanpa adanya member lain. Tapi tetap saja, Wooyoung tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya ketika mendadak pandangan mereka bertemu dan Nichkhun memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang tampak begitu tampan di mata Wooyoung. Aissh, mengapa sikapnya terlihat seperti gadis remaja pemalu yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan sunbaenimnya?

Akhirnya shooting program televisi tersebut selesai. Setelah memberikan salam terima kasih pada semua artis bintang tamu yang lainnya dan juga pada kru yang bertugas di sana. Mereka meninggalkan studio tersebut. Masih berada di dalam gedung pertelivisian tersebut, berjalan di lorong koridor yang tampak sepi, hanya berdua saja, membuat suasana di antara mereka kembali canggung. Nichkhun masih tahu diri untuk tidak kembali melakukan skinship terhadap Wooyoung jika tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka. Tentu saja dia tadi cukup menyadari bagaimana reaksi Wooyoung yang begitu kaku ketika ia mendadak perhatian lebih padanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Nichkhun tak yakin dengan penglihatannya, yaitu ketika Nichkhun berapa kali menangkap perubahan warna muka Wooyoung saat ia memberika sebuah senyuman padanya. Apa benar rona merah di pipi chubby-nya itu adalah nyata dalam penglihatan Nichkhun?

"Emm," Nichkhun hendak memulai sebuah pembicaraan di antara perjalanan mereka menuju luar gedung. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wooyoung tak menyahut, karena ia masih belum paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini dibawa.

Nichkhun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Wooyoung yang sudah berjalan lima langkah ke depan juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari hyung-nya berhenti. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan memandang hyungnya dengan heran. "Ada apa?"

Nichkhun menghela nafas pelan. Lalu mengusap tengkuknya dengan bimbang. "Kemarin, Jinyoung hyung menawarkan aku untuk mengikuti acara We Got Married." Matanya lalu tertuju ke arah Wooyoung dan memandangnya dengan dalam. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

Wooyoung menyerngit. Hatinya mulai terasa tak enak mendengar hal itu. "Kenapa harus meminta pendapatku?"

"Emm, well, sebagai teman semember aku hanya ingin meminta saranmu," jawab Nichkhun dengan nada ragu. "Lagipula, tiap langkah yang kuambil di dunia entertaiment ini pasti akan berdampak dengan grup kita. Karena itu aku meminta pendapatmu."

Wooyoung mendengus. Lagi-lagi ia tak suka dengan jawaban yang Nichkhun berikan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan jawaban yang lain, jawaban yang mengatakan bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar teman semember. Karena alasan lain, alasan yang lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Wooyoung sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Lakukan saja apa yang hyung inginkan." dan ia segera berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau melarangku, aku akan menolak tawaran itu!"

Langkah Wooyoung terhenti. Ia tersentak dalam diam. Kalimat yang barusan Nichkhun serukan seolah bermakna lain dari biasanya. Mengapa Nichkhun tampak begitu kekeh untuk meminta pendapat Wooyoung? Ia bahkan mau menolak tawaran itu jika Wooyoung melarangnya? Mengapa kedengarannya seolah Wooyoung adalah kekasih Nichkhun yang harus melarangnya menuju pelaminan bersama wanita lain?

Perlahan, dengan gerakan ragu, Wooyoung kembali memutar badannya menghadap Nichkhun. "M-mwo?" tanyanya sambil memandang aneh pada Nichkhun.

Kini giliran pandangan Nichkhun yang tertuju ke direksi lain selain objek Wooyoung. "A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ia bahkan sempat merona sesaat begitu menyadari ucapannya tadi.

"Terima saja tawaran itu," sebuah suara lain menyahut. Bukan dari Wooyoung apalagi Nichkhun

Wooyoung tersentak ketika sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya dari belakang bersamaan dengan munculnya Junho di samping wajahnya. Ahh, dia hampir lupa kalau program show yang dihadiri Junho dan Chansung berada dalam stasiun tv sama dengan yang Nichkhun dan Wooyoung hadiri tadi. Tapi kenapa timing-nya bisa setepat itu saat mereka bertemu.

"We Got Married, kan?" tanya Junho lagi pada Nichkhun. "Kurasa itu sangat bagus. Ingat, dengan Jokwon, dia berhasil membawa nama 2am karena acara itu."

Belum sempat Nichkhun menyahut dengan mulut yang sudah terbuka, Junho kembali mendahuluinya. "Terima saja hyung. Karena dengan kau menerima tawaran itu..." Junho sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sambil melirik ke arah Wooyoung di sampingnya. Ia mengedipkan mata seolah menyampaikan sinyal rahasia pada Wooyoung sambil tersenyum aneh. "...Jang Wooyoung akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, iya kan chagiya?"

"Hah?" Wooyoung menganga bingung dengan sikap Junho yang tiba-tiba. Apa percakapan mereka malam sebelumnya itu bukan sekedar omong kosong? Kenapa harus tiba-tiba begini?

Tangan Nichkhun terkepal kuat, sebuah tatapan mematikan ia lempar ke arah Junho yang menurutnya adalah Namja menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini.

Sebuah tangan lain memisahkan rangkulan Junho pada Wooyoung dengan sangat kasar.

"Aissh," Junho mendesis, ia nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena dorongan kuat itu jika saja tangan si pelaku tadi tidak mengenggam lengannya dengan erat. "Yach! Chansung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya protes.

Gigi Chansung bergemelutuk erat menatap nyalang pada Junho. "Ikut aku!" tegasnya lalu menyeret Junho menjauhi tempat itu.

Mulut Wooyoung yang menganga malah semakin terbuka lebar melihat kepergian kedua maknae-nya. "Y-yach!" ia berseru memanggil keduanya yang sudah berjalan menjauh, atau lebih tepatnya Chansung yang menyeret lengan Junho untuk mengikutinya. "Junho-yah! Tunggu aku!"

Wooyoung hendak melangkah mengejar mereka.

'Greep!'

Namun tangannya sudah diraih dan digenggam terlebih dahulu oleh Nichkhun. Wooyoung menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat kilatan aneh di mata Nichkhun.

"Kita juga perlu bicara," suara tegas Nichkhun keluar dengan nada aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku buru-buru mengupdate ini (meski sudah telat), jadi tidak bisa menulis author note banyak-banyak sebelum masa internet modumku habis. Apalagi, sudah ditagih berapa kali sama chingudeul sekalian, jadi kurasa apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya tak begitu penting.

See ya in the next Chapter! Terima kasih banyak atas review sebelumnya~ jangan pernah bosan untuk mereview kembali. Karena hanya itu lah satu-satunya yang membuatku masih bersemangat dan bertahan dan melanjutkan fict ini!

Aku mencintai reader yang sering mereview, doaku akan selalu tertuju pada kalian~ :D

Btw, Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Dan bagi yang tidak, selamat menikmati hari libur musim panas. Eh, udah lewat yah? *lola*

**Twitter: Aya_SayNi**

**~AyA~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss me

"Yach! Chansung! Lepaskan aku!" protes Junho untuk kesekian kalinya. "Yach! Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

Chansung baru saja melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Junho dan berhenti menyeret namja itu setelah mereka sampai di tempat parkiran. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Chansung malah balas bertanya dengan suara meninggi, membuat Junho tersentak, apalagi dengan sinar tatapan Chansung yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"C-channie, Kenapa kau–"

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa memegang ucapanmu sendiri?" potong Chansung, masih dengan nada tingginya. "Kau bilang kau sudah menyerah dengan Wooyoung! Lalu tadi itu apa? Untuk apa kau memeluknya sambil memanggilnya chagiya? Kau mau menjadi orang bodoh yang terus mengejarnya lagi? Hah?"

Junho menganga tercengang, sebelum akhirnya ia mendesis sambil memukul bahu Chansung. "Yach! Pabbo! Lain kali lihat situasi sekitar sebelum kau mengambil kesimpulan! Aissh, Jijja..." Junho berdecak kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. "Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan memenangi taruhannya."

Giliran Chansung yang menganga bingung. "Taruhan?"

Junho mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan!" pintanya, memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Chansung.

* * *

**My Namja is Beautiful **

**By Jang Aya**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: 2pm Drama mini Parody He Is Beautiful!

**Main Pairing: **Khunwoo / Khunyoung, ChanHo / ChanNuneo, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5:**

**~' Kiss Me '~**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

Junho menganga tak percaya sambil memandang Wooyoung yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang di hadapannya. "Ji-jijja?" ia bahkan sempat gagap saking terkejutnya. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?" tanyanya lagi tak yakin sambil menuding Wooyoung

"Yach!" Wooyoung melempar bantal ke arah roommate-nya yang juga duduk di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya dan duduk bersila di hadapannya. "Jangan harap aku akan mengulangi ucapanku lagi," sungutnya kesal dengan wajah merah padam, menahan rasa malu dan kesal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sekarang ia telah menyesali keputusan yang ia ambil untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Junho. Hah, seharusnya ia tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan Junho yang terus menagihnya penasaran tentang cekcok yang ia alami dengan Nichkhun sampai-sampai membuatnya menangis di pundak Junho tadi siang.

"Wooah," mulut Junho masih saja terbuka tak percaya memandang Wooyoung yang memulai memakan kembali kotak es krim di hadapannya. "Kau yakin Khun hyung mencium tepat di bibirmu, bukan di tempat yang lain?"

Nyaris saja Wooyoung meleparkan kotak es krim di hadapannya pada wajah Junho yang melongo, jika saja ia bukan maniak es krim itu sendiri. "Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang berhalusinasi atau apa?"

"Yah, sapatahu saja," Junho mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku beneran gak nyangka dia masih punya nyali untuk mencium."

"Lalu setelah kau mendengar ini, kau mau apa sekarang? Berlari ke arah Khun hyung dan meninjunya?"

"Untuk apa?" Junho menyerngit heran.

"Kupikir kau mungkin saja cemburu, kau bilang kau menyukaiku, kan?" ujar Wooyoung, memakan sesendok es krim sambil menatap Junho innocent.

Junho mengerjap, ia lalu mengusap tengkuknya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Emm... seharusnya aku memang melakukan hal itu jika aku cemburu pada Khun hyung dan menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa aku baru memikirkan hal itu ketika kau sudah mengatakannya?" ia bertanya, lebih tertuju pada dirinya sendiri.

Wooyoung mengerjap, memandang Junho dengan rasa penasaran. "Jadi...Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Selang beberapa detik dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya Junho mengangkat bahu menyerah untuk berpikir. "Entahlah..."

Wooyoung mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak menyukaiku. Itu faktanya!" ia menuding ujung hidung Junho dengan sendok eskrimnya.

Junho mencibir. "Jangan sok tahu. Aku yang lebih tahu tentang perasaanku sendiri."

"Tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu."

Baru kali ini Junho merasa tak suka dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Wooyoung. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga belum yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri terhadap Khun hyung? Dari yang kulihat sih, kau beneran menyukainya." balas Junho.

Tangan Wooyoung yang menyendok es krim, sempat terhenti tiga detik. "Ani," desisnya sambil memakan es krim tersebut. "Aku membencinya," lanjutnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Junho menyerngit. "Siapa yang lebih kau benci? Aku atau dia?"

Tanpa berpikir Wooyoung langsung menjawab. "Tentu saja Nichkhun hyung. Aku membencinya lebih dari siapa pun yang ada di dunia ini."

Junho sempat tercengang, sebelum akhirnya matanya menyipit dan memandang tingkah Wooyoung lebih dalam. Menarik sebuah kesimpulan ketika melihat hal ganjil pada roommate-nya tersebut. "Kau mengatakan hal itu dengan perasaan kesal yang terlalu berlebihan. Bukan pancaran kebencian. Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan?"

Wooyoung menyerngit dan memandang aneh pada Junho.

"Apa? Itu jelas sekali terlihat dari matamu!" Junho menunjuk matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Wooyoung mencibir. "Jangan sok tahu. Aku lebih tahu tentang perasaanku sendiri."

Mereka berdua saling memandang, mengerjap, dan kemudian tertawa begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Junho terkikik sambil memukul kasur di bawahnya. "Kenapa kau malah mengcopy ucapanku barusan?"

"Molla, aku bahkan baru menyadari setelah aku mengucapkannya." Wooyoung terkikik memegang perutnya, merasa geli sendiri. "Mengapa kita terlihat seperti orang idiot yang lebih mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain dari pada dirinya sendiri? Memangnya kita ini apa, sampai-sampai mempunyai kekuatan batin seperti itu, saudara kembar, hah?" candanya.

"Mungkin," balas Junho ngaco. Mereka berdua lalu high five bersama dengan kompak(dan koplak)-nya sambil tertawa bersama.

Selang beribu detik kemudian, setelah bisa menetralkan kembali tawa geli mereka, meski hawa menyenangkan dengan rasa keakraban yang mendadak mengental masih ada sekitar mereka. Wooyoung bahkan mau menyodorkan sesendok eskrimnya pada Junho untuk mencicipinya.

"Hei, Uyong, kurasa hal ini mulai menarik."

"Apanya?"

Junho menyeringai lebar. "Mau taruhan bersamaku?"

.

.

**End Flashback**

.

.

* * *

"Kita juga perlu bicara," tegas Nichkhun dengan suara husky dan kilatan aneh pada matanya sambil mencekram lengan Wooyoung.

Jakun Wooyoung bergerak turun, menampakkan ia sedang menelan ludahnya sendiri karena gugup yang melandanya. Tak ada sepatah kata yang kembali terucap dari bibir Wooyoung untuk membalas, membuat Nichkhun kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Mengapa kau mau mengejar Junho?" nada penekanan yang diucapkan Nichkhun terdengar akan sirat tak suka dengan nama namja tersebut. "Apa maksudnya dia memanggilmu chagiya?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan sinar mata penuh amarah. "Dan mengapa kau diam saja ketika dia merangkulmu ? !" pertanyaan tertakhir terlontarkan begitu keras sampai membuat Wooyoung merinding di tempat.

"A-aku.." Wooyoung bingung. Ia tak tahu mengapa situasinya mendadak berubah seperti ini.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" suara Nichkhun terdengar lebih lirih kali ini. "Mengapa kau dengan cepat menjadi lebih akrab dengan Junho, sementara denganku tidak? Bukan kah kau dulu sering menjauhinya? Mengapa sekarang kau bahkan tak pernah keberatan ketika Junho melakukan skinship berlebihan padamu? Sementara denganku kau tak pernah meresponnya sama sekali?"

Wooyoung tercengang. Matanya melebar melihat sinar pancaran kecemburuan yang jelas sekali tampak dari Nichkhun. Namun Wooyoung masih mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, karena hal ini masih belum cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Itu karena..." Wooyoung memulai menjawab, meski suaranya terdengar kecil dan nadanya tidak begitu meyakinkan. Matanya lalu bergulir menatap lantai. "...Junho bukanlah seburuk yang kukira. Dia orang yang baik."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku bukan orang baik?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" sangkal Wooyoung cepat sambil memutar matanya cepat ke arah depan. Seketika itu ia menyesali tumpuan pandangnya yang langsung tertuju pada mata obrs Nichkhun, membuat jantungnya nyaris tak berdetak dalam sedetik karena tatapan lawannya tampak begitu intens seolah mampu menyihir Wooyoung dalam sekejap. Nyatanya, Jang Wooyoung memang sudah tersihir olehnya.

Rasa panas yang mengalir ke seluruh wajahnya membuat Wooyoung segera menunduk dalam sambil berbisik. "...kau berbeda dengannya." Jauh berebeda, tambah Wooyoung dalam hati.

Rona merah di pipi chubby Wooyoung yang sempat tertangkap oleh Nichkhun, disalah artikan oleh namja Thailand tersebut. Mengira Wooyoung merona hanya karena memikirkan Junho. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau sudah jadian dengan Junho,"

Sekali lagi Wooyoung kembali tersentak dengan pendengarannya yang menangkap nada lirih nan bergetar dari Nichkhun. Ia menengadah. Padangannya yang menangkap mata Nichkhun yang tampak terluka membuat perasaan Wooyoung tergelitik, mendorongnya untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa menggali lebih dalam perasaan Nichkhun yang sebenarnya.

"Apa pedulimu..." Wooyoung mengambil jeda untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. "...Aku jadian dengan Junho, itu bukanlah urusanmu hyung," ia berujar dengan nada menantang, meski sinar matanya tak terlihat meyakinkan.

Sebuah tombak tak terlihat seolah mampu menembus pendengaran Nichkhun saat itu juga. Cekramannya pada tangan Wooyoung perlahan ia lepaskan. Tangannya sendiri tampak sedikit gemetar. Kini ia bisa merasakan tombak tak terlihat itu seolah masuk lebih dalam dan tertancap tepat di dadanya. Sakit, dan ia sangat menyesali hal itu.

Reaksi yang ditampilkan Nichkhun seolah mampu menguatkan spekulasi Wooyoung saat itu juga. Baru saja ia hendak meralat kembali ucapannya. Seseorang datang menginstrupsi mereka.

"Nichkhun-sshi!" seru seorang ahjussi sambil berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Nichkhun perlahan menoleh, tubuhnya agak limbung ketika ia berbalik ke sumber suara. Namja Thailand itu berusaha menampilkan senyumannya meski terlihat sedikit kaku dengan sinar mata yang menyedihkan.

"Ah, syukurlah kau belum pulang Nichkhun-sshi," Ahjussi yang tampak seumuran tiga puluhan tahun itu, menghela nafas lega, tak menyadari situasi yang ada ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kau masih mengingat aku kan? Aku yang menemuimu kemarin bersama JYP." Melihat Nichkhun yang tampak sedikit linglung, ahjussi itu kembali melanjutkan. "Aku penanggung jawab acara We Got Married. Kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan tawaran kami kemarin kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Nichkhun tersentak mendengarnya. "Ah... ndeh ndeh," ia lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Ahjussi itu lalu tersenyum sumringah. "Kalau bagitu, kau bisa ikut aku sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kusampaikan padamu mengenai kontrak ini, mari," tawarnya.

Nichkhun menoleh ke arah Wooyoung. Padangan mereka lalu bertemu. Ada keraguan di mata Nichkhun.

"Nichkhun-sshi?" Ahjusshi itu kembali memanggil. "Ah, kau juga boleh ikut Wooyoung-sshi," senyuman ramah di wajah ahjussi tersebut tak pernah hilang.

Nichkhun kembali menoleh ke arah Ajusshi tersebut. Ia mengangguk dan membalas senyuman ramahnya. Namun baru satu langkah ia ambil, Wooyoung menarik ujung bajunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, mendapati Wooyoung menunduk sambil mencekram erat ujung baju Nichkhun.

"Jangan pergi..." bisiknya kecil, tak ingin suaranya sampai terdengar ahjussi tersebut, namun masih mampu untuk ditangkap oleh Nichkhun. "...kumohon..."

"Nichkhun-sshi?" untuk kesekian kalinya ahjussi itu kembali memanggil. Heran dengan keraguan yang tampak pada artis tersebut, ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Apa aku sudah mengganggu waktumu? Apa kau punya jadwal lain setelah ini?"

Nichkhun mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya ia menampilkan sebuah senyuman beserta wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan kami," ia merunduk dalam. "Sungguh kami sangat menyesal, karena kami ada janji lain." Nichkhun kembali berdiri tegak, ia lalu menarik tangan Wooyoung yang mencekram baju belakang, dan membawanya agar berdiri di sampingnya.

Dengan lirikan matanya yang tertuju pada Wooyoung beserta tanganya yang mengenggam erat tangan namja chubby itu, Nichkhun berusaha memberikan sebuah sinyal kepada ahjusshi tersebut dengan menampakkan raut muka yang malu-malu.

"O-oh," Ahjusshi itu sepertinya paham dengan maksud Nichkhun. Ia lalu juga ikut merunduk changgung. "Maaf kalau begitu karena sudah mengganggu kalian."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." dengan sikap sopan santun Nichkhun menggeleng. Meski sebenarnya, ahjussi tersebut cukup mengganggu mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu pun pamit undur diri. Dalam perjalanan ke kantornya, pria malang itu menggeleng tak habis pikir. Kenyataan dalam dunia artis memang selalu memiliki rahasia yang mengejutkan.

Ketika ahjusshi tersebut menghilang dalam tikungan. Nichkhun menghela nafas pelan lalu melirik Wooyoung yang masih saja terus merundukkan kepalanya.

Nichkhun memposisikan badannya untuk menghadap Wooyoung, sementara tangannya masih enggan untuk melepaskan genggamannya di tangan namja chabby. "Hey," panggilnya pelan.

Wooyoung menengadah, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, tapi dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dari biasanya karena Nichkhun sengaja mencondongkan wajahnya lebih maju.

"Giliranmu mengabulkan permohonanku," tuntut Nichkhun dengan berbisik namun bernada tegas. "Putuskanlah Junho..." Nichkhun menelan ludahnya sebelum ia melanjutkan, "...dan berkencanlah denganku."

Sedetik yang lalu, Wooyoung hampir saja tertawa lepas begitu Nichkhun menyuruhnya putus dengan Junho dengan raut wajah begitu yang serius. Tentu saja, karena Wooyoung baru saja berbohong mengenai hal itu. Namun begitu kalimat selanjutnya dilontarkan oleh Nichkhun, Wooyoung tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merona hebat dalam sekejap, dan berdiri membeku di tempat.

Wooyoung bahkan tak sadar dirinya mengangguk dengan begitu patuh selang tiga detik setelah Nichkhun melontarkan penawarannya.

Melihat reaksi Wooyoung yang tampak begitu menggemaskan, membuat Nichkhun tersenyum begitu lebar.

* * *

**.**

**~KhunYoung~**

**~KhunWoo~**

**.**

* * *

Ketika Taecyeon mendapatkan pesan dari Jiyong, bahwa Junsu berada di apartement personil bigbang tersebut dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan mabuk. Namja Boston itu tak perlu berpikir dua kali utuk segera menyusul Junsu dan menjemputnya di sana.

"Lihat dia," Jiyong, leader bigbang atau yang biasa dipanggil Gdragon itu, bertolak pinggang sambil menunjuk Junsu yang teler di atas sofanya. "Padahal aku hanya mengajaknya sedikit bersantai, tapi tahu-tahu ia sudah menghabiskan tiga botol simpananku. Maunya aku biarkan saja dia menginap di sini seperti biasa. Tapi dari tadi dia terus memanggil namamu, makanya aku menghubungimu."

Taecyeon nyengir, "Berapa lama dia sudah ada di sini?" ia bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Junsu. Menaikkan sebelah kaki namja pecinta panda itu yang sempat tergantung, ke atas sofa, memperbaiki posisi tidur Junsu agar tampak lebih nyaman.

Jiyong yang melihat hal itu tersenyum. "Sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Ia langsung datang kemari setelah rehat dari studionya. Katanya ia bosan, jadi mengajakku minum." Jiyong mengecek jam tangannya. "Ah, Taecyeon-ah. Sebenarnya aku ada janji. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal kalian berdua sebentar?"

Taecyeon menyerngit, ia menoleh dan memandang aneh pada Jiyong. "Kenapa kau mempercayaiku begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada apartementmu?"

Jiyong mencibir. "Coba saja. Kalau kau berani mengacaukannya, kupastikan T.O.P akan menendang bokongmu."

Taecyeon meringis pahit. "Kejam," desisnya dengan raut cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Jiyong hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapinya.

Setelah Jiyong melenggang pergi bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu apartement yang ditutup. Taecyeon kembali fokus pada Junsu. Ia lalu duduk di atas karpet di depan sofa, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Junsu yang tampak tertidur. Memandang hyungnya yang tampak terlelap dengan pipinya yang agak memerah, mungkin pengaruh alkohol.

Perlahan tangan Taecyeon terulur, menyampirkan poni Junsu yang jatuh menuntupi sebagian kelopak matanya. Sentuhan yang dilakukan Taecyeon membuat bulu mata Junsu sedikit bergerak, terganggu dalam tidurnya, untungnya itu tidak membuat Junsu benar-benar membuka matanya.

Taecyeon kembali tersenyum. Mengamati begitu lekat tiap lekuk wajah rommate-nya tersebut sudah menjadi hobi tersendiri baginya. Tiap malam setelah ia begadang suntuk dengan laptopnya –yang entah apa saja yang ia lihat di layar laptop tersebut– sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, Taecyeon pasti akan menempatkan dirinya untuk berdiri di sisi ranjang tingkat milik mereka. Memandang wajah Junsu yang tertidur di ranjang atas, sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari Taecyeon menjelang tidurnya. Ia tak ingat kapan kebiasaan tersebut sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Yang jelas, memandang wajah cantik Junsu dan mengcopy gambarannya dalam memorinya, akan membuat Taecyeon bisa tidur nyenyak dengan mimpi yang luar biasa indah –dalam arti tanda kutip–

Tangan Taecyeon kembali terulur, menjalankan sentuhan jarinya dari pelipis Junsu, lalu mengusap lembut pipinya yang sedikit memerah. "Mmmh," kepala Junsu yang tadinya menghadap ke atas, kini menoleh ke samping sambil sedikit mendesah, seolah ia sedang merespon baik sentuhan Taecyeon yang mencapai sudut bibirnya.

Taecyeon menelan ludah gugup. Matanya sedikit melebar terkejut saat gerakan kepala Junsu malah menoleh menghadap ke arahnya. Apalagi dengan desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibir ranum tersebut, seolah sedang mengundang sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Taecyeon.

* * *

**.**

**~TaecSu~**

**~RoommateCouple~**

**.**

* * *

Keadaan dorm apartement 2pm sore hari itu begitu sepi, ketika Junho dan Chansung baru saja memasukinya. Para hyung-nya belum ada yang pulang satu pun, entah kesibukan apa yang mereka lakukan di luar sana, kedua maknae itu sama sekali tidak tahu.

Setelah Chansung melepaskan sepatunya, tujuannya pertama kali, tentu saja ke arah dapur. Meski ia hanya sedang berjalan, namun langkah lebar yang namja tinggi itu ambil tampak seperti sedang berlari.

Junho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah maknae tersebut. Padahal lima belas menit yang lalu, seingatnya mereka berdua sudah makan setelah rehat dari acara starking tadi siang. Nyaris sudah empat tahun ia mengenal Chansung, Junho masih saja tak mengerti sebesar apa nafsu makan namja tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan menghabiskan seluruh persedian makan malam kita kan?" canda Junho sambil berjalan menhampiri Chansung yang sedang membuka kulkas.

"Eyy... aku tidak mungkin serakus itu," bela Chansung. Tangannya segera mengeluarkan sepiring pisang persediannya. "Aku hanya merindukan ini," tambahnya lagi sambil nyengir. Ia lalu menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari letak kulkas tersebut, yang juga merangkap sebagai dapur mereka.

Sementara Junho masih tetap berdiri di depan kulkas, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Aissh, sepertinya Wooyoung belum juga membeli persedian es krim yang baru."

Chansung menyerngit. "Es krim?"

"Hm, kurasa aku mulai ketagihan, sejak Wooyoung sering membagikan es krimnya padaku," Junho menutup pintu kulkas dengan perasaan kecewa, tak menyadari raut muka Chansung yang berubah cemberut.

"Kau juga bisa memakan sebagian pisang yang kupunya. Ini bahkan lebih banyak mengandung vitamin dari pada es krim," kata Chansung dengan raut wajah dan suara yang begitu meyakinkan.

Junho melirik Chansung sambil tersenyum geli. "Tidak usah. Kurasa aku sudah kenyang," ia mengibaskan tangannya. Menutup kulkas, dan berjalan menghampiri meja makan, di mana Chansung berada.

Chansung mencibir. "Ya sudah." Dengan malas ia membuka kulit pisangnya, entah kenapa nafsu makan buah favoritnya itu mulai menghilang bersamaan moodnya yang berubah.

Junho yang berdiri di sampingnya. Memperhatikan gerakan Chansung. Matanya bergulir memperhatikan Chansung yang mulai melahap pisangnya. Sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Wooyoung tempo hari yang lalu. Sebuah ide gila mendadak terlintas dalam benak Junho.

"Channie,"

"Hm?"

"Cium aku."

Jangan salahkan Chansung ketika ia mendadak tersedak pisangnya sendiri setelah mendengar permintaan Junho yang tiba-tiba begitu.

* * *

**.**

**~ChanHo~**

**~ChanNuneo~**

**.**

* * *

Di lain tempat, kembali ke apartement Gdragon Bigbang. Ketika Junsu yang berbaring di sofa, menolehkan kepalanya sambil mendesah ke arah Taecyeon yang duduk di lantai di depan sofa. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Taecyeon muncul dan tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Taecyeon seolah baru saja diberi kesempatan besar oleh Tuhan saat ini juga, dan ia merasa tak bisa menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Tahu-tahu ia sudah mecondongkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke arah Junsu yang tampak terlelap. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dia benar-benar mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Niatnya Taecyeon hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kecupan manis, tapi mengapa dia yang malah merasakan manis dalam arti tersendiri begitu ia mengecup bibir ranum Junsu. Manis dalam arti bahwa dia menyukainya, membuat hatinya berbunga senang meski ia tahu kalau Junsu bahkan tak menyadari ciumannya. Membuat Taecyeon ketagihan, tapi dengan terpaksa ia harus memisahkan kecupan manis itu agar tak menganggu lelapnya Junsu.

Taecyeon menyerngit setelahnya, ia sempat melihat kelopak mata Junsu yang bergerak dalam sedetik ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya. Taecyeon lalu menunggu, tak lama, ia tercengang melihat sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Junsu.

Menyadari satu hal, Taecyeon kemudian bertanya, "Jadi Junsu, kau sedang mabuk atau sedang berpura-pura tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari Junsu. Selang beribu detik, akhirnya Junsu bersuara tanpa membuka matanya. "Dua-duanya, kukira." ia terkikik pelan.

Taecyeon tersenyum, ia merasa hatinya mulai membuncah kali ini. "Apa boleh aku menanyakan satu hal lagi padamu?"

Alis Junsu berekerut, masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, dia menggeleng tanpa kata.

Taecyeon cemberut. Tapi dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. "Kalau begitu tetap tutup matamu jika kau ingin aku menciummu lagi."

Pipi Junsu merona hebat dan ia langsung membuka matanya begitu cepat, beradu pandang dengan wajah Taecyeon yang memang begitu dekat di hadapannya.

Hati Taecyeon mencelos, ia merasa ditolak secara tidak langsung karena Junsu lebih memilih untuk membuka matanya daripada menerima ciumannya lagi.

"Apa?" suara Junsu terdengar lirih, ia melirik ke samping sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menampakkan raut wajah malu-malu. "Kau akan membatalkan niatmu setelah melihatku membuka mata?"

Taecyeon mengerjap, ia masih belum paham dengan sindiran yang dilontarkan Junsu.

Mata panda Junsu yang begitu lucu, bergulir dan memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap mata Taecyeon. Memberikan sebuah pandangan meyakinkan, Jun-K lalu berbisik lirih. "Jangan membuatku menunggu."

Taecyeon kembali tercengang. Ia lalu tersenyum, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan bantuan tangan Junsu yang menyentuh sisi lehernya.

Dan sebuah ciuman yang lebih dari sekedar manis dalam arti yang mendalam terjadi diantara mereka.

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Chansung masih terbatuk sambil mengurut lehernya, mecoba melancarkan pisang dalam kerongkongannya yang sempat tersedak karena mendengar ucapan Junho barusan.

Junho mendengus kesal. Kini ia menyesali ucapan frontal yang ia keluarkan. "Aissh, seharusnya aku tidak kemakan perkataannya Wooyoung," umpatnya.

"T-t-t-t-tunggu dulu Junho." Chansung meneguk segelas air terlebih dahulu. "K-kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Chansung. Meski apa yang diminta Junho tadi sudah jelas, tapi Chansung merasa perlu untuk mengklarifikasinya kembali.

Junho mengibaskan tangannya ringan. "Lupakan!" sungutnya, separuh kesal, separuh malu pada dirinya sendiri. Baru selangkah ia ambil untuk menjauhi meja makan tersebut. Tubuhnya mendadak kembali tertarik.

Junho sempat memekik kaget dengan gerakan Chansung yang tahu-tahu mengangkat pinggulnya dan mendudukinya di sisi meja makan, sementara Chansung berdiri di hadapannya, tepat di antara kedua kaki Junho yang menggantung dari atas meja.

"Y-yach, apa yang kau–"

"Katakan sekali lagi," Chansung mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat, tangannya yang berada di pinggul Junho bergerak, memeluknya lebih erat. "Tadi kau menyuruhku apa?"

Junho terlampau terkejut. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah menerima perlakuan Chansung yang mendadak tampak agresif seperti ini. Tangannya bergerak mendorong bahu Chansung dan memundurkan kepalanya sendiri lebih jauh, Junho butuh nafas, karena ia merasa paru-parunya tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan dengan kedekatan mereka yang dalam tahap bahaya bagi Junho.

"I-itu bukan apa-apa," elak Junho, gugup bukan main. Tangannya mulai kewalahan menahan bahu Chansung, sementara sang maknae juga tak enggan untuk menekan badannya lebih dekat.

"Jangan bohong."

"O-oke," Junho menyerah. Tangannya ngilu, dan ia kembali pasrah ketika wajah Chansung kembali mendekat padanya sementara lengannya yang berada di bahu Chansung tertekuk di antara tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat. Junho menelah ludah, matanya bergulir ke arah lain tanpa berani bertumpu pada Chansung. "C-c-c-cium aku," lirihnya, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang kali ini.

Junho bahkan tak menyadari senyuman Chansung yang begitu lebar di hadapannya. "Alasannya?" Chansung bertanya, berbisik dengan suara husky yang begitu menggoda. "Mengapa mendadak memintaku untuk menciummu?"

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

TaecSu n Khunyoung, masih belum sepenuhnya kelar. Sementara apa isi taruhan Junho dan Wooyoung, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya oke...

Dengan terpaksa Aya meng'cut' adegannya sampai di sini dulu. Gak sadar, wordnya sudah terlampau banyak... ,

Ohya, jangan terlalu banyak berharap dengan fic ini. Karena Aya bukanlah author pintar yang bisa membuat cerita boyxboy yang romantis. *pundung

* * *

**Resiana: **Iya ini udah lanjut.. :)

**BLUEFIRE0805****,** : seneng dengarnya kalo chingu suka adegan Taecsu, padahal kupikir adegan itu terlalu familiar…. Ouuh, tidak secepat itu mereka ngucapin perasaannya,, *tawa jahil#plaak.

**lucifer84,:** Aku juga suka banget ma maknae couple 2pm. :D kok aneh ma Khunwoo? yah, presepsi orang emang beda-beda *menggeleng maklum.

**elfa chan:** kekekek…. Mari sama2 kita menyerempeng sedikit ke WooHo shipper,,, *tawa laknat#digeplak Khun+Chansung

**Guest: ** yaah,,, Taecsu-nya belu kelar sepenuhnya nih… tapi tenang aja, Chanho juga masih ada tempatnya di sini kok.

**Weniangangel:** Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar timing munculnya adegan mereka masing2 bisa pas,, moga saja tidak mengecewakan.

**Inkballoon:** Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga (dilihat dari penname-nya) kalau penulis di LJ itu beneran dirimu (Reviewer di fic ultra lover ku sebelumnya), tapi aku sedikit pangling chingu, sungguh, kau bahkan lebih hebat dan romantis saat ngebuat fic khunyoung-nya. Kenapa tidak buat yang lebih banyaaaaaaak lagi? *memelas* btw, manggil aku dg 'eonni'? Memangnya umurmu berapa? Kenapa aku merasa tulisanku yang lebih kekanakan dari karyamu….

**Park gyu ri:** yup, ini sudah secepat asap menurutku, *nyengir innocent*

**Nhawoo:** iyaaaaah…. Mereka memang lucu…^^

**Vie 143v WooSu:** Eh? Yang dibilang Taecyeon itu, "Junsu tak mengerti dengan hal yang begituan," pakai kata 'mengerti' bukan 'melakukan', kenapa malah menyimpang ke sesuatu banget. Ehm, ini bulan puasa, tak boleh membayangkan yang macam-macam yah... *nyengir*

**lee minji elf:** Aku juga pikir kalo chap ini langsung end, tapi ternyata belum bisa mencangkupi wordnya yang terlalu banyak *sweatdrop*

**IinInayah****:** Makasih udah mau nunggu.. :D

**fujoshi-marza: ** Meski rada telat, tapi permohonanmu dikabulkan. *ngayungin tongkat ala Jinni* "Tring" sudah update chingu... *senyum ala sales#plaak

**JLEE: ** yaaah, kemana aja chingu,,, ahh, tapi muji jangan terlalu berlebihan, *senyum malu2* , ndeh, nih sudah dilanjutin.

* * *

Ayo Review lagi, biar tambah seru… saya membagikan cerita, anda semua membalas dengan memberikan koment melalu kotak review. Adil kan? Tidak perlu log in maupun mendaftar juga bisa. Gampang banget kok chingu,, so, aku tunggu review-nya... *duduk manis*

Tidak ada chap selanjutnya, kalau tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali, *pundung*

**~AyA~**


	6. Chapter 6: Love U

Kwon Jiyong –atau yang biasa dipanggil G-dragon, sungguh menyesali dirinya yang bersikap begitu naif saat ini. Dengan terpaksa ia memutar kemudi mobilnya, berbalik arah untuk kembali ke apartement-nya selang sepeluh menit ia meninggalkannya, karena ada barang penting yang ia tinggalkan. Seharusnya saat itu Jiyong pasti akan mendapati suasana apartementnya baik-baik saja, kecuali melupakan fakta bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan sahabat daegu-nya bersama teman semember Junsu itu, yang bernama Ok Taecyeon.

Jiyong menyerngit aneh begitu telinganya menangkap suara desahan samar ketika ia baru memasuki pintu apartement. Dengan berbagai spekulasi tak mengenakan, langkahnya semakin cepat menuju ruang tengah. Seketika itu juga Jiyong berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak segera melemparkan rak sepatu beserta isinya ke arah sepasang insan yang bergelut terlampau mesra di atas sofa.

Beruntungnya, Jiyong tidak datang terlalu terlambat, karena ia tak tahu semerah apalagi wajahnya begitu menyadari kalau dua insan tersebut nyaris melepaskan baju masing-masing. "YACH!"

Dan teriakan menggelegar sang leader bigbang itu mampu menyentakkan Junsu dan Taecyeon. Junsu mendorong Taecyeon agar segera menyingkir dari atasnya, membuat namja tinggi itu segera terhempas ke lantai di samping sofa.

Taecyeon meringis mengusap bokongnya.

Junsu meraih bantal di sampingnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Jiyong mendesis, mengusir mereka dengan nada penekanan yang begitu mematikan. Ia bahkan sempat menghitung lima belas detik untuk memberi kesempatan agar segera pergi dari hadapannya sebelum ia benar-benar memanggil seluruh anggota bigbang –kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kemarahan leader digabungkan dengan kejahilan 4anggota lainnya, bukan?–

Tidak peduli jika itu Kim Junsu sekalipun, teman akrabnya, jika berani mengacaukan apartement kesayangannya, Jiyong tidak meberikan toleran apapun padanya. Syukurlah, tak ada noda apapun yang tertinggal di sofa mahalnya itu. Errr... memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Jiyong? Jelas-jelas sepasang idiot –menurut GD– tadi masih menggunakan pakaian lengkapnya. Dalam keheningannya di tengah ruangan tersebut, Jiyong merona sendiri, menyadari pikirannya yang terlaru menjurus.

* * *

**My Namja is Beautiful **

**By Jang Aya**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: 2pm Drama mini Parody He Is Beautiful!

**Main Pairing: **Khunwoo / Khunyoung, ChanHo / ChanNuneo, TaecSu / OkKim.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6:**

**~' Love u '~**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

Pemandangan langit sore beserta dengan cahaya jingga matahari yang menyembul dari balik awan sore, dan sepoi angin lembut yang menyapu wajahnya, bukan penyebab dari sebuah senyuman penuh arti yang bertengger di wajah seorang Jang Wooyoung. Bukan juga karena pemandangan dermaga sore hari ini yang tampak bersahabat di hadapannya, ditambah dengan beberapa burung putih –yang entah apa Wooyoung tak tahu jenisnya– bertebaran di atas langit dalam satu arah, membuat suasana semakin hidup dan nyaman –tanpa ada teriakan histeris fans atau PD dan kamera yang mengikutinya. Senyuman manis Wooyoung tercipta hanya karena suasana hatinya sedang bahagia, atau sangat berbunga lebih tepatnya.

Ia sudah berdiri bersandar pada badan mobil Lancer Evo hitam yang terpakir di belakangnya sejak tiga menit yang lalu, ketika akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah. Wooyoung menoleh, senyumannya ia hilangkan dan mencoba menampakkan raut wajah biasa pada sosok yang datang ke arahnya. Namun itu percuma saja, karena begitu Nichkhun sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum begitu tampan pada Wooyoung. Namja chubby itu tak bisa mencegah dirinya kembali merona hebat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Nichkhun berusaha menahan kekehannya ketika Wooyoung kembali berpaling dan menatap lurus ke arah laut di depannya, sementara pipinya yang begitu chubby memerah menggemaskan, sangat imut. Nichkhun menyodorkan salah satu gelas plastik berisi cappuchino hangat pada Wooyoung, yang langsung diterima namja itu tanpa kata terima kasih, atau lebih tepatnya Wooyoung masih belum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba bersikap biasa –kalau tidak mau dibilang dingin– untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Nichkhun ikut bersandar pada mobil di samping Wooyoung, menyesap aroma cappuchino di gelasnya sebelum ia meminumnya pelan, seolah ia sedang meresapi setiap rasa tetes dari minuman hangat itu.

"Kau tidak menyesal?" Wooyoung bersuara, dengan nada aneh. Kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah memutar gelas dalam genggamannya tanpa niat untuk mencicipi isinya.

"Untuk?" alis Nichkhun terangkat heran. Hatinya tak nyaman melihat Wooyoung tampak begitu gelisah di sampingnya.

Wooyoung menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau kau masih ingat. Aku namja, bukan yeoja seperti yang kau duga pertama kali sebelumnya. Aku tahu kalau orientasi seksualmu itu sebenarnya sangat normal hyung. Jangan mencoba menyangkal kalau kau bahkan tanpa sadar melemparkan senyuman mematikanmu itu kepada tiap yeoja yang sering kau temui."

Nichkhun mendesah. Tanpa berpikir lama, ia meletakkan gelas cappuchino-nya di atas atap mobilnya, lalu berjalan untuk menghadap ke arah Wooyoung. "Dengar," ia berkata sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk bersandar di atap mobilnya di kedua sisi tubuh Wooyoung. Ia mencodongkan wajahnya lebih dekat.

"..Aku tidak peduli tentang orientasi seksualku itu normal atau tidak," mata Nichkhun menatap lekat orbs Wooyoung, mencoba menyampaikan sebuah keyakinan dari pancaran tersebut. "...yang aku tahu, kau sudah membuatku sangat tertarik. Tidak peduli aku menganggapmu yeoja atau pun namja. Kau selalu cantik di mataku, terlalu manis, begitu menggemaskan, sangat imut, dan tidak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Kau juga satu-satunya orang yang membuatku gila seperti ini."

Nichkhun mulai menampakkan seringainya melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby itu. "...dan apa itu tadi? Senyuman mematikan? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata senyumanku itu mampu membuatmu nyaris mati Uyongie~" Nichkhun mempoutkan bibirnya, menampilkan cemberut yang dibuat-buat, "Ouh... Ottoke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin Wooyoung-ku mati hanya karena melihat senyumanku."

"Tch." Wooyoung mendesis sambil memukul bahu Nichkhun, meski ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merona dan tersenyum dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Jangan membuat tanganku gatal untuk menyirami mu dengan minuman ini."

Nichkhun terkekeh. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan setega itu melakukannya."

"Yah, selama kau tidak semakin narsis dan membuat perutku mual mendengar gombalanmu itu, hyung." Wooyoung akhirnya meminum seteguk chappuchino hangat miliknya. Lalu melepaskan tangan Nichkhun yang bertengger di sampingnya. "Ayo pulang."

"Mwo?" Nichkhun melongo tak percaya menatap Wooyoung yeng berjalan mengitari mobilnya ke sisi pintu mobil lainnya. "Secepat ini?" tanya Nichkhun kecewa, ia bahkan baru memulainya.

"Aku lelah hyung, kita lanjutkan lain waktu."

Nichkhun masih saja tidak percaya melihat Wooyoung berkata santai sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Nichkhun lalu mendesah, mencoba untuk mengerti. "Oke," ia pun ikut membuka pintu mobil di depannya dan segera duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Kencan di dorm tidaklah buruk."

Wooyoung sempat tersentak dengan ucapan Nichkhun, sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah. "Dengar hyung, aku sungguh menyesal. Tapi kegiatan hari ini sudah membuatku lelah. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan segera berbaring di atas kasurku~" Wooyoung cemberut di akhir ucapannya, sekaligus menampilkan ang-ang andalannya seperti biasa.

"Arraso-arraso." Anggukan kepala Nichkhun membuat Wooyoung bernafas lega. Ia lalu berpaling ke kaca jendela di sampingnya tanpa menyadari seringai Khunnie yang muncul sedetik kemudian.

"Kencan di atas ranjang tidaklah buruk."

"HYUNG! ! !" sepertinya akan menjadi hal wajar untuk waktu kedepannya, jika mendapati Wooyoung memekik dengan wajah merona hebat sementara Nichkhun hanya terkekeh geli menanggapi tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**~KhunYoung~**

**~KhunWoo~**

**.**

* * *

Keheningan yang berlangsung selama hampir tiga menit di dalam dapur tersebut, membuat Chansung mulai merasa putus asa dalam bungkamnya Junho sejak beribu detik lalu setelah ia meleparkan pertanyaannya.

Tapi arah pandang Junho di hadapannya yang terus bergerak liar ke bawah tanpa menatapnya, beserta rona merah yang jelas tidak hilang juga di pipi Junho, membuat perasaan Chansung tergelitik. Ia ingin tahu, sangat ingin...

"...Apa yang terjadi?" Chansung kembali bertanya, namun nadanya terdengar lebih lembut. Tak ingin terlalu mendesak Junho dan membuatnya terintimidasi. "Sungguh Junho, ini..." Chansung sedikit memundurkan kepalanya meski tangannya tak enggan lepas dari pinggang Junho. "...terlalu tiba-tiba..." desisnya tak mengerti.

Junho menghela nafas. "Aku tahu..."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau punya perasaan–"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal," potong Junho segera, tak ingin Chansung salah paham. "Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar konyol. Tapi aku baru bisa memastikannya jika aku sudah melakukannya."

Bukan saja badan besar yang ia miliki, tapi dibalik sikapnya yang tampak bodoh dibuat-buat, Chansung sebenarnya memiliki otak yang cukup besar dan bisa mengerti dengan cepat apa yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari pada hyungnya. Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Chansung untuk menarik sebuah spekulasi dari ucapan Junho barusan.

"Apa kau sedang meragukan perasaanmu sendiri?" Chansung bertanya sambil menyerngit heran.

Junho mendesah. Menyadari tatapan Chansung padanya yang seolah mengatakan kau-sedang-bercanda-kan? atau kau-tidak-terlalu-bodoh-untuk-mengerti-perasaanmu-sendiri-kan?.

"Oke, terserah kau mau mengejekku seperti uyong. Oh Tuhan, Chansung. Katakan saja kalau kau tidak mau menciumku, aku tidak akan marah." Junho mendorong tubuh Chansung agar menjauh darinya, tapi maknae tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Minggir Channie, biarkan aku turun–"

"–aku tidak pernah sekali pun keberatan dengan permintaanmu." Chansung kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menempelkan kedua kening mereka yang kini tampak sejajar karena Junho –yang sebenarnya tingginya hanya setelinga Chansung– kini duduk di meja di hadapannya. "Ouh Junho, aku sungguh tidak mempercayai hal ini." Chansung sama sekali tidak mengelak kalau wajahnya juga sama memerahnya seperti Junho di hadapannya.

"Kenapa...?" bisik Junho terdengar begitu lirih. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat, ia akui jantungnya terus berpacu cepat seiring kedekatan mereka yang semakin menyempit. Junho bahkan reflek menutup matanya sendiri ketika hidung Chansung mulai menubruk hidungnya.

"Please Junho, " Chansung memiringkan kepalanya. "Gigit aku untuk memastikan apa aku sedang bermimpi atau tidak," desis Chansung pelan sebelum ia mempertemukan bibir seksi Junho yang begitu gemul.

Junho baru menyadari apa dari ucapan Chansung barusan begitu bibir mereka benar-benar bepangutan, saling mengemut lembut. Meski tadi Chansung memerintahkannya untuk menggigitnya, nyatanya, Chansung lebih dahulu menggigit belahan bibir Junho sebelum ia bisa masuk lebih dalam untuk merasakan 'rasa' namja yang sudah ia sukai selama ini.

* * *

**.**

**~ChanHo~**

**~ChanNuneo~**

**.**

* * *

Senyuman lebar, atau bisa dibilang sebuah cengiran yang terlalu luar biasa merekah di wajah tirus Taecyeon. _Sungguh, ia sebenarnya sadar atau tidak sih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat berlebihan itu malah membuatnya tampak aneh_, rutuk Junsu dalam hati. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa mencegah untuk ikut tersenyum manis di balik punggung tegap Taecyeon, sesekali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di tengkuk namja tinggi yang sedang menggendongnya di punggung, jika berpapasan dengan orang atau tiap kali pandangan heran itu tertuju pada mereka.

Itu adalah inisiatif Taecyeon sendiri untuk menggendong Junsu di punggungnya sejak mereka keluar dari tempat parkiran menuju lift gedung apartement dorm mereka. Ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Seoulong dan Jinwoon di lantai dasar, dan mereka menanyakan –Mengapa ia sampai menggendong Junsu? Taecyeon dengan santai menjawab karena hyungnya itu sedang mabuk berat.

Oh, ayolah. Junsu yang saat itu hanya berpura-pura tidur di punggung Taecyeon, mendesah dalam hati. Mengapa ia bisa terlibat dengan situasi yang begitu memalukan seperti ini.

"Tacyeon-ah, turunkan aku," pinta Junsu kemudian ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua di dalam lift.

Taecyeon menggeleng. Junsu mendesah. "Kau sangat tahu kalau aku bukanlah orang yang cepat mabuk seperti Junho," sindir Junsu kemudian.

"Kau juga seharusnya tahu kalau aku sangat ingin menggendongmu. Memangnya kau pikir apa gunanya aku susah payah membentuk otot kalau tidak bisa kugunakan untuk memanjakan orang yang kusukai."

Junsu merona hebat beserta degup jantungnya yang makin meningkat. Mereka memang sudah berciuman 25 menit yang lalu. Tapi untuk mengatakan kata frontal yang mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing belum sempat mereka ucapkan sejak tadi. Walaupun kalau dilihat sepertinya itu tidak begitu penting, karena mereka berdua sudah cukup tahu dengan perasaan masing-masing pihak dengan sebuah ciuman dalam yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Well, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti mengenai arti dari koneksi tanpa kata tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, tidak akan ada kata indah yang bisa menggetarkan hati kecuali ketika orang yang kau sukai mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukaimu.

Junsu merengkuh leher Taecyeon lebih dekat, tapi tidak begitu erat karena tak ingin namja itu sulit bernafas karena cekikan lengannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Taecyeon sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah bisikan yang mampu membuat Taecyeon merona hebat.

"Aku mencintaimu Ok Taecyeon."

Namun Taecyeon lalu memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat. "Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu sebelum aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Kau seolah sudah menginjak harga diriku sebagai seme di sini."

"Y-yach! Sudah untung aku mau mengatakannya lebih dulu, kau malah–"

"–Aku mencintaimu!"

Junsu tersentak begitu Taecyeon mendadak berseru dengan lantang. Untungnya, mereka masih berada dalam lift. Junsu menghela nafas, "Taec–"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu! Kim Junsu my panda cutely~ Benar-benar mencintaimu~ Hanya kau seorang~"

"Y-y-ya-yach! Berhenti bernyanyi aneh seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup mendengarkannya." Wajah Junsu benar-benar merona hebat. Masih untung hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti~ Sampai kita tiba di lantai dorm kita~ ouh~ aku sungguh tergila-gila pada Kim Junsu~"

Meski kesal bukan main, tapi Junsu tidak bisa mencegah fakta bahwa wajahnya terasa memerah padat, juga dengan tangannya yang malah terus memeluk erat leher Taecyeon tanpa ada niatan untuk menyumpal sang raper itu yang memang kadang bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Tapi, itu lah sosok Taecyeon yang ia sukai. Sosok Taecyeon yang selalu berusaha melakukan terbaik dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki. Seperti sekarang, meski pernyataan cinta ini bisa dibilang tidak romantis sama sekali, malah terdengar begitu konyol, tapi ini sudah cukup membuat Junsu berdebar tak karuan.

Sungguh, Junsu tidak bisa menebak, kejutan apa lagi yang bisa Taecyeon buat di kemudian hari nanti.

Sekali lagi Junsu bersyukur, karena tak ada seorang pun di depan lift begitu mereka tiba di lantai dorm mereka. Junsu tentunya tak mau menahan malu melihat namjachingu-nya bernyanyi aneh begitu di depan orang banyak. Apalagi dengan kata-kata "Aku mencintai Kim Junsu!"

* * *

**.**

**~TaecSu~**

**~RoommateCouple~**

**.**

* * *

"Hah...hah..." deru nafas memburu dari kedua maknae itu saling menyahut di dapur tersebut.

Bibir Junho yang seksi itu makin membengkak merah akibat ciuman mereka yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam lebih dari beberapa menit –Junho atau pun Chansung tak mau repot untuk menghitung waktu berapa lama mereka ciuman, karena terlalu larut untuk sebuah eksintasi menggairahkan dari ciuman pertama mereka.

Chansung tersenyum. Perlahan membelai lembut pipi merah Junho. "Junho-yah, aku–"

"Ssshht..." Junho memotongnya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam, masih enggan menatap mata Chansung di hadapannya. Mendorong pelan bahu sang maknae.

Chansung mundur dua langkah, membiarkan pelukan mereka terlepas. Junho melompat pelan turun dari atas meja, wajahnya masih menunduk, mebuat Chansung bingung untuk bisa menebak raut muka Junho saat ini.

"Junho–"

"–please..." sekali lagi Junho memotong, masih menunduk. "Biarkan aku... sebentar..." Junho tak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Ia memberanikan diri melirik Chansung, dan langsung tercengang begitu mendapati senyuman tampan di wajah Channie. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu menenangkan, membuat Junho berdesir dan langsung merona hebat.

Tanpa kata, Junho langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan Chansung yang berdiri diam di sana.

Ketika ia melintasi ruang tengah, Junho tersentak begitu ia berpapasan dengan Wooyoung dan Nichkhun yang baru saja pulang. Tanpa kata, sekali lagi entah kenapa tenggorokannya begitu kering dan pikirannya kacau. Junho segera menyambar lengan Wooyoung dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Nichkhun sempat berniat untuk menghalangi Junho namun ia urungkan begitu Wooyoung memberikannya tatapan sinyal bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Prince Thailand itu mendesah, bagaimana pun juga, Wooyoung dan Junho memang harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ahh... seandainya Khunnie tahu bahwa tadi siang Wooyoung sempat berbohong padanya –untuk memancing Khun– tentang hubungannya dengan Junho. Hukuman apa yang akan Nichkhun berikan pada Wooyoung?

Nichkhun kembali berjalan ke arah dapur sambil membawa bahan makanan yang sempat ia beli bersama Wooyoung dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Alis Nichkhun tertaut mendapati Chansung sedang membasuh mukanya dengan bringas di wastafel yang biasa digunakan untuk cuci piring.

Maknae mereka tidak sedang mengingau sampai mengira dapur ini adalah kamar mandi kan? Pikir Nichkhun.

"Gwencana?" tanya Nichkhun menatap khawatir pada roommate-nya.

Chansung yang sempat bengong dengan tatapan kosong ke depan, perlahan mengerjap. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar mendadak muncul di wajahnya. Membuat Nichkhun semakin mempertanyakan tingkat kewarasan maknae mereka.

"Hehehe," Chansung mulai terkekeh sendiri.

"Yach. Kau tidak sedang keracunan atau kena apa kan?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Nichkhun. Chansung malah melompat-lompat sendiri seperti 'per' sambil bersenandung lagu 'Crazy in love'

* * *

**.**

**~2pm~**

**.**

* * *

"Ada apa?" tanya Wooyoung sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka di belakangnya. Ia menyerngit heran melihat Junho tahu-tahu sudah berbaring tengkurap di ranjangnya sendiri sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar pekikan Junho yang teredam dalam bantal.

"Yach. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak!" Junho mengangkat kepalanya. Ia segera bangkit, berbalik dan melemparkan bantal kepada Wooyoung. "Gara-gara kau!"

"Mwoya!" protes Wooyoung tak mengerti. Ia nyaris membalas lemparan Junho dengan bantal juga, namun diurungkan begitu melihat wajah Junho yang merona hebat, sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Hah? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Tch," Junho mendesis, meski rona merahnya juga belum menghilang. "Seandainya kau tidak pernah mencekoki-ku dengan cerita-cerita konyolmu itu. Aku tidak mungkin sekacau ini!"

Wooyoung melongo, masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Junho.

"A-a-aku, aku..." Junho langsung menangkup kedua wajahnya yang kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. "Aku sudah berciuman dengan Chansung..." bisiknya lirih.

Wooyoung mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya ia tergelak. Tertawa lepas sambil menuding Junho. "Lihat, sudah kubilang. Hahaha... tebakanku benar!"

"Diam Wooyoung! I-itu, itu masih belum menjelaskan apapun."

"Apanya? Jangan mencoba mengelak. Sudah jelas, tebakanku benar! Chansung menyukaimu, semua member juga tahu, hanya kau seorang yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Wooyoung mengerling nakal melihat wajah memerah Junho. "...dan lihat sekarang. Padahal aku tidak serius menyarankanmu untuk mencoba mencium Chansung. Tapi kau malah benar-benar melakukannya? Jujur saja Junho, dalam hatimu sendiri kau menginginkannya, bukan?"

Junho duduk meringkuk di atas kasur, tidak menyalahkan mau pun membenarkan ucapan Wooyoung. Ia hanya menatap lantai sambil mendesis kesal. "Jangan mencoba mengguruiku."

Wooyoung berdecak lidah. "Yach. Jangan lupa kalau aku tetaplah hyungmu di sini. Sudah sepantasnya aku memberikan saran padamu, mengingat kau benar-benar bodoh dalam hal ini."

"Kau tidak pantas jadi hyungku."

Wooyoung melotot. Menahan diri untuk tidak segera menggeplak kepala Junho yang saat ini merenung menatap lantai. Wooyoung mendesah. "Ayolah Junho. Apa yang salah denganmu? Chansung itu benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan sudah jelas kalau kau sebenarnya menyukainya. Tentang kalian berdua adalah sama-sama namja, kukira itu bukanlah masalah buatmu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Junho bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Wooyoung. "Aku tidak mau cepat untuk mengambil kesimpulan lagi. Maksudku, hey, ini aku dengan Chansung. Rasanya aneh jika kami mendadak pacaran."

"Tidak ada yang aneh dalam hal itu. Sahabat jadi cinta, itu sudah menjadi hal yang lazim." Wooyoung tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Junho. Menurutnya, justru Junho lah yang sangat aneh, dari awal bertemu dengan namja itu, Wooyoung sudah bisa menebaknya. "Dengar. Kalian sudah berciuman. Biar kutebak, itu bukan sekedar ciuman biasa kan? Dan kau menyukainya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku merasakan hal yang sama kalau aku berciuman dengan orang lain?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu jika aku belum mencobanya?"

Wooyoung mendesah. "Kalau begitu kau mencobanya dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu misalnya."

"WHAT?" Wooyoung melotot. "Kau sudah gila."

Junho mendesah. "Ayolah Wooyoung, ini hanya sebuah ciuman. Kau tak perlu khawatir jika kau yakin aku tak memiliki perasaan padamu."

Wooyoung menghela nafas, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam otak Junho. "Aku tidak mau."

"Tidak bisa. Kau punya utang padaku."

"Mwo?" Wooyoung menyerngit heran.

Junho memutar bola matanya. "Jangan mencoba menutupinya dariku. Aku tahu, aku menang dalam taruhan kita. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah berhasil membuat Khun hyung cemburu pada kita dan mengajakmu kencan?"

Wooyoung mengerjap. "Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Khun hyung sendiri yang mengirimiku sms tadi siang. Mengatakan hubungan kita tidak ada artinya lagi karena kau menerima ajakan kencan Nichkhun. Hah, aku tidak habis pikir kalau kau berbohong pada hyung tentang hubungan kita." Junho menyeringai.

Wooyoung mendesah kesal. Kini ia sedikit menyesala karena tak menjelaskannya pada Nichkhun terlebih dahulu. Ah, seharusnya yang lebih disesali Wooyoung adalah taruhan mereka. Mengenai Junho yang merasa yakin kalau Nichkhun juga menyukai Wooyoung, akan membuat hyung mereka yang memiliki julukan prince Thailand itu kebakran jenggot dengan kedekatan mereka. Dan jika Junho berhasil, Wooyoung harus mengabulkan satu permintaan Junho.

Saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang Wooyoung langsung mengiyakan taruhan konyol Junho itu, karena mengira bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Well, siapa sangka setelah hampir seminggu keakraban Junho dan Wooyoung di depan member maupun para penggemar mereka, sampai-sampai Hottes menjuluki mereka dengan sebutan anak kembarannya 2PM. Ternyata mampu membuat Nichkhun benar-benar kebakaran jenggot.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Wooyoung," kata Junho sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Wooyoung kembali mendesah. "Oke. Tapi hanya sekedar ciuman biasa. Awas kau kalau berani macam-macam."

.

.

.

.

Nichkhun mulai gelisah. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. "Hei," panggilnya pada Chansung yang sedang membantunya memilah bahan belanjaan Khunyoung tadi.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?"

"Siapa?"

"Wooyoung dan Junho."

Chansung menghentikan tangannya yang baru mengambil sekantung potongan ayam dari dalam kantung belanjaan, menatap heran ke arah Nichkhun. "Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Nichkhun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu." ia lalu melangkah ke sisi luar dapur dan menatap pintu kamar Junho-Wooyoung dari jauh. "Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa... err... mereka terlalu lama mengobrol berduaan di dalam sana."

Nichkhun tersentak melihat Chansung tahu-tahu sudah melewatinya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang ia maksud barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nichkhun segera menyusul Chansung.

.

.

.

Junho meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Wooyoung. "Tutup matamu."

Wooyoung menurutinya tanpa protes. Dalam hati, ia berjanji akan menendang bokong Junho jika ciuman ini berlangsung lama.

Junho mendekatkan wajahnya, berhenti saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti. Junho mengerjap menatap wajah Wooyoung secara close up. Ia akui, Wooyoung memiliki wajah imut, kulitnya mulus dan seputih susu, bibirnya tipis berwarna pink merekah, tetapi Junho tidak memiliki hasrat sedikit pun untuk mengklaim bibir yummy tersebut.

Ini berbeda. Jantungnya sama sekali tidak berpacu cepat ketika jarak wajah mereka sudah dekat. Tidak ada rasa panas yang menjalar ke wajahnya, itu terasa biasa, Junho bahkan masih bisa menampilkan raut wajah datarnya.

Junho mendesah. Ia menempelkan kening mereka, namun tidak membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan ataupun mencium Wooyoung saat itu juga. "Kau benar..." kata Junho pelan. "...ternyata aku sangat menyukai Chansung."

Wooyoung yang masih menutup matanya, tersenyum. "Jadi...?" Wooyoung merasakan kening Junho sudah tidak menempel lagi pada keningnya

"A-a-apa?"

Wooyoung menyerngit mendengar suara gugup Juho. "Aku sedang bertanya padamu Junho."

"J-jangan buka matamu dulu!"

Wooyoung membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka matanya begitu mendengar perintah Junho. "Apa lagi sekarang?" desahnya kesal. Kini ia bisa merasakan pegangan Junho lepas dari bahunya. Ada suara langkah kaki, dan bunyi pintu tertutup. Wooyoung sempat mengira Junho meninggalkannya, tapi ia kembali merasakan tangan yang memegang bahunya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku Junho. Kapan aku baru bisa membuka mataku?"protesnya kesal.

Bukannya menjawab, Wooyoung dibuat terkejut bukan main saat bibirnya mendadak ditekan begitu lembut. Matanya sontak langsung terbuka, dan melebar. Niatnya yang ingin langsung menendang Junho, sirna seketika saat melihat kalau ternyata Nichkhun lah yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Nichkhun melepaskan kecupannya, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir Wooyoung namun sudah membuat Wooyoung berdebar tak karuan.

"H-hyung–"

"Apa? Kecewa karena aku bukan Junho." Ada kilatan aneh dalam mata Nichkhun.

Wooyoung menggeleng cepat. "B-bukan begitu." Ia sedikit memekik kecil saat Nichkhun langsung meraih pinggulnya dan memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat, membuat kedua badan mereka menempel.

Rona merah di wajah Wooyoung makin padam saat Nichkhun kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Ternyata aku sangat salah membiarkan kau pergi barang semenit saja. Kenapa kau sangat nakal Uyongie?"

"T-tidak hyung. Kau salah paham–" Wooyoung terpaksa kecewa ketika Nichkhun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah," desah Nichkhun, tampak pasrah. Wooyoung dibuat heran melihat Nichkhun berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

_Hanya itu?_ Wooyoung menyerngit heran. Ia langsung meraih lengan Nichkhun yang nyaris menyentuh kenop pintu. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

Nichkhun menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Wooyoung. Bagus, sesekali Nichkhun ingin membalas Wooyoung. Mau bermain denganku, eh?

Berusaha menampilkan wajah sedih, Nichkhun kembali berbalik pada Wooyoung. "Istrihatlah, kau bilang tadi kau lelah, kan? Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam nanti."

Wooyoung mendesah. Jujur ia akui, ia tak suka dengan situasi ini. "Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuat aku semakin menyesal."

"Lalu kau mau aku bersikap seperti apa, chagiya?"

Nada suara Nichkhun yang lembut mau tak mau kembali membuat Wooyoung merona. Matanya bergulir ke lantai, menahan rasa malunya yang semakin meningkat. "C-cium aku sekali sebelum kau pergi." Mungkin, dengan begini Nichkhun mau memaafkannya.

Sayangnya, Wooyoung tak tahu, ciuman **sekali** yang dimaksud Wooyoung itu berbeda dengan kamus Nichkhun.

* * *

**.**

**~KhunYoung~**

**~KhunWoo~**

**.**

* * *

**Beribu detik yang lalu...**

"Tutup matamu."

Chansung bisa mendengar suara Junho di balik pintu kamar yang tertutup itu. Rasa penasarannya membuat ia membuka pintu kamar itu secara perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Seketika itu juga matanya melebar sempurna melihat posisi Junho yang tampak ingin mencium Wooyoung. Nyaris saja ia melangkah masuk dengan amarah yang memuncak kalau ia tidak mendengar suara pelan Junho selanjutnya.

"Kau benar... ternyata aku sangat menyukai Chansung."

Chansung membeku. Amarahnya sirna, tergantikan dengan desiran sejuk di hatinya.

Ia bisa melihat Junho mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wooyoung. Junho menoleh ke pintu begitu sadar pintu itu terbuka. "A-a-apa?" wajahnya memerah begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Chansung.

Chansung sendiri baru menyadari kehadiran Nichkhun yang tadi juga berdiri di sampingnya, kini melangkah masuk melewatinya.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu Junho." Wooyoung bersuara. Nichkhun langsung mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Junho.

"J-jangan buka matamu dulu!" setelah mengatakan itu, Junho lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

Chansung mundur. Membiarkan Junho yang kini di hadapannya, membelakanginya, menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Tak ada suara lain lagi ketika pintu itu sudah tertutup. Junho juga sama sekali tak bergerak di tempatnya maupun bersuara apa pun, meski ia tahu ada Chansung yang berdiri di belakang. Jujur, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa kali ini. Bingung? Iya. Gugup? Sangat. Canggung? Apalagi.

Junho tersentak ketika merasakan Chansung memegang pinggangnya dari belakang. Bahunya menegang saat Chansung memberikan back-hug yang begitu hangat dari belakang. Wajahnya makin merona setelah Chansung berbisik di telinganya.

"Tak baik menguping pembicarann orang lain." Secara tidak langsung, Chansung menyindirnya untuk tidak terus berdiri mematung di depan kamar tersebut.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah menguping kami sebelumnya saja," balas Junho pelan. Merunduk dalam sambil memegang tangan Chansung yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau kau dan Wooyoung tidak akan berselingkuh di belakang kami?"

"Hei!" Junho segera menoleh ke samping, hendak memprotes. "Siapa yang seling–"

"–Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini Junho-yah..." potong Chansung dengan suara lirih, menempelkan kening mereka berdua, membuat Junho membeku di tempatnya. "...kau sangat keras kepala. Kali ini aku tidak ingin lengah sedikit pun terhadapmu."

"Channie..."

"Kau adalah milikku," pelukan Chansung sedikit mengerat. "Aku adalah milikmu. Tidak ada kata protes, karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Bohong kalau Junho tidak merasakan hatinya berdesir aneh nan menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang pipi Chansung. "Maaf," bisik Junho sambil menekan hidung mancung Chansung dengan hidungnya. "...seharusnya sejak awal aku sadar kalau aku juga sangat mencintaimu." dan ia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman pada sang maknae tercintanya.

.

.

.

**~The_enD~**

.

.

.

* * *

**THANKS TO**

**My God**

**My Parents**

**My Friends**

**JYPEntertaiment**

**Readers & Reviewers:**

**Irnafith, khunnyong shippeeer, guest, Ivha, Nhawoo, Jessica Jung, Lim Jae Mi, IinInayah, Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung, JunKAY0430, , lucifer84, andikadwiprasetyo8, BLUEFIRE0805, MyJun.k, Inkballoon, lee minji elf, Resiana, izzahhottest, weniangangel, WooJay, JLEE.**

**See you in the next my fanfic~**

**Love you All~**

**^Aya^**

**(Sayaka Dini)**

* * *

**Sedikit Epilog:**

Di suatu hari libur dari jadwal mereka, keenam member 2pm sedang berkumpul dan bersantai di dalam asrama mereka.

Chansung dan Junho cekikikan bersama di balkon, asik bermain bersama dua kucing yang baru mereka beli untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan bersama. Sementara Junsu, Wooyoung, dan Nichkhun asik bermain kartu di ruang tengah. Tak jarang ketika Junsu dan Wooyoung saling berseru dan berdebat dengan aksen masing-masing hometown mereka, Daegu dan Busan, membuat Nichkhun yang duduk di antara mereka hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti.

Sedangkan Taecyeon berbaring di sofa panjang –tak jauh dari Junsu dan Khunyoung– sedang sibuk browsing sendiri dengan laptop yang berada di atas dadanya.

"Wow guys. Aku menemukan berita yang menarik," seru Taecyeon kemudian, berhasil menarik perhatian yang lain. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurannya di sofa menjadi duduk lebih tegak. "Ini mengenai hasil polling tentang kita," tambahnya lagi membuat yang lain semakin penasaran.

"Selamat Khun. Kau terpilih sebagai member yang memiliki fansgirls terbanyak minggu ini."

"Eyy…" Nichkhun mengibaskan tangannya sedikit malu-malu. Terbesit rasa bangga di dalam hatinya.

"Tch," Wooyoung mendesis. "Ayo lanjut," pintanya ketus pada permainan kartu mereka. Sementara Nichkhun mulai mengerling nakal melihat tingkah Wooyoung. Hendak menggodanya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu," sahut Taecyeon pada Wooyoung. "Kau juga menang kok," sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya, tapi tampak ditujukan untuk Nichkhun. "...berada di peringkat satu sebagai member yang paling banyak memiliki fansboy."

* * *

**Sampai Jumpa di Project fanfic 2pm Aya yang akan mendatang~**

**Review di ff ini u/ terakhir kalinya?**

**^Aya^**


End file.
